The Hofstadter Disturbance
by karyshamy
Summary: Sheldon and Amy are invited to spend Christmas at Beverly's house in New Jersey, and Leonard and Penny come along. It seems that Sheldon and Beverly get along quite well, until she makes him feel uncomfortable. This story is part of the Holliday Challenge. Mostly Shamy, but also with a bit of Lenny.
1. The trip disturbance

**Author's notes: **This is a short story for the Holiday Challenge. It's my first attempt in writing an angst story. It will be 3-4 chapters long.

Review if you like.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The trip disturbance<strong>

"Come on, Sheldon, move! There are other people who want to get to their seats!"

"Penny, as soon as I make sure that my bag and Amy's are well positioned and secure from accidental sliding in the upper compartment I will move."

Penny rolled her eyes. She turned back to Leonard, who had a distant look.

"What's the matter, Sweetie, are you nervous for the flight?"

"Sorry, what?" Leonard was clearly distracted.

"Sweetie, I asked you if you were nervous."

"No, it's not that, it's just that it's been so long since I visited my mother in New Jersey..."

"Ohh, everything is gonna be fine, don't worry!"

"Hey Bestie, move, people need to pass!" Amy nudged her arm, showing that the hall was free to move. Sheldon and Amy were already accommodated in their seats, Sheldon sitting by the window, Amy by his side in the middle seat. Penny and Leonard moved to the back of the airplane.

"Thank God our seats are far from Sheldon's!"

"Yeah, I couldn't stand flying next to him again."

After fastening the seat belt, Penny reached for Leonard's hand. He was shaking a little.

"Sweetie, what's wrong with you?"

He turned his head away from the window to face her.

"I'm not sure we should be going on this trip."

"Why not?"

"It feels like I'm not welcome there."

"But it's your mother's house! I know you two don't get along, and she's hard to deal with, but-"

"It's not that. Listen, I didn't tell you before because I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, but the truth is that she didn't invite us."

"What?" Penny blinked faster. " Oh crap. Sweetie, are you telling me inside of the airplane that we were not invited to spend Christmas there and we are still going?"

"No!" He tried to calm her down patting the back of her hand. "She invited Sheldon to spend Christmas at her house, and she extended the invitation to Amy, as she is his girlfriend."

"How come she invites Sheldon and doesn't invite you?" Penny shook her head. "I'm so sorry sweetie." She lifted her eyebrows, pouting.

"That's ok, Sheldon reminded her that it would be rude to invite him without inviting her own son, as social convention dictates, so she told him that he could extend the invitation to me as well."

"And I was not invited _at all_?"

"No, Sheldon said he would extend the invitation to you as well, as we are engaged and I wouldn't want to travel without you."

"How considerate! I mean, Sheldon-considerate."

* * *

><p>"Isn't it delightful to spend such a nonsense holiday having dinner and deep discussions with a brilliant neuroscientist?"<p>

"Sheldon, I'm a neurobiologist."

"Don't be silly, I'm not talking about you. You know that Dr. Hofstadter is a neuroscientist, besides being a psychiatrist?"

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Amy, you will love her library. She told me that it's the most complete one of her area. She had transformed 3 rooms in her house into it. Three whole rooms!"

"Wow, that's surely a fascinating collection. I wonder if she will let me have a look at her books and even borrow a few."

"I'm pretty sure she will not oppose to that."

_"Good morning, Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome on-board to flight number 0681 American Airlines with destination to New Jersey. I'm captain Lamar and we are expecting a smooth flight today, with little chance of turbulence. Once again thank you for choosing to fly with us and we hope you enjoy your flight."_

"And let the nightmare begin."

"Sheldon, try to relax, he have around 8 hours of flight ahead."

"You didn't have to remind me."

"You can hold my hand if you want."

"Thank you, but that will be 8 hours of unnecessary hand holding."

Amy grimaced and turned to her other side. She found the earplugs to watch a movie in her iPad and decided to ignore Sheldon for a while. _'I should have asked to exchange seats with Leonard'_ she thought.

After a few minutes the plane took off. Amy watched Sheldon from the corner of her eye, and he was with his eyes closed, probably trying Kohlinar. _'He's so stubborn sometimes.'_ She wondered if she should try to help him anyway, so in a moment of bravery she grabbed his hand. He didn't open his eyes, but he didn't move his hand away.

"Amy."

Removing the earplugs, she turned her head to look at him. "What?"

"Thank you for holding my hand, I didn't know how much I needed it." She softened, offering him a grin.

"That's ok, Sheldon. I know how nervous you get with flights."

He still had a firm grip on her hand, and it seemed that he wouldn't let it go so soon. A few minutes later his breathing returned to normal and he brought her hand to his chest. She looked at him again.

"Amy, will you hold my hand until the end of the flight?"

"Oh, that will be a lot of unnecessary hand holding, don't you think?" She raised her eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes. "Ok, sorry I said that, I didn't mean that holding your hand was unpleasant, just too much."

"And now it isn't too much anymore?"

"No, it seems that holding your hand will be very welcome." He smiled at her, hoping that she wouldn't be upset anymore.

"All right, my hand is all yours." She smiled back.

"What are you watching?"

"Gravity. Would you like to see it with me?"

"Hmmm it's not under your skirt but I'd like that very much." He raised his eyebrows to her quickly and gently pulled out one earplug from her and placed on his ear, never letting her hand go.

* * *

><p>The plane landed in Newark at 5 pm. Luckily it was not snowing, but the temperature was pretty chilly. The two couples rented a car and Leonard drove them to his mother's house. Leonard was still quiet, he didn't speak much during the whole trip. They took a road and thirty minutes later they arrived in Highland Park. Dr. Beverly Hofstadter lived in a nice and cozy house in a calm neighborhood. Leonard parked the car on the driveway and in a few minutes they were knocking on the front door.<p>

*knock knock knock* "Dr. Beverly Hofstadter"

*knock knock knock* "Dr. Beverly Hofstadter"

*knock knock knock* "Dr. Beverly Hofstadter"

Beverly opened the door, greeting her guests formally.

"Dr. Cooper. I hope you had a delightful flight. I see you brought Dr. Fowler with you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Hofstadter."

"Please call me Beverly. Leonard, I see you accepted the invitation and brought your fiancée with you."

"Yes, mother, thanks for accepting Sheldon's suggestion and extending the invitation to me and Penny."

"Well, I don't see why you are thanking me for that. If there is someone you should thank is Sheldon."

Leonard and Penny exchanged glances. Amy felt the discomfort in Leonard's behavior, and tried to break the ice a bit.

"It's chilly here outside, would you be so kind to invite us inside?"

"Sure."

Amy and Penny entered the house while Leonard and Sheldon picked up the bags from the car.

"Where can we put the bags?"

"Obviously in the guest rooms, Leonard."

"Uh, guest rooms? What happened to my room?"

"Leonard. Don't tell me you expected me to be that kind of mother who mourns the absence of her progeny keeping their rooms intact even after years and years they had left home."

"No, mother, I guess it wouldn't fit your personality."

"Of course not. A few years ago I transformed yours and your siblings bedrooms into my great library."

"I'm sure you did." He answered, carrying the bags upstairs to the guest rooms. Sheldon followed him. _'My mom keeps my bedroom. I like that. Apparently being Beverly's son may not be so perfect.'_ he thought.

"Speaking about that library, Sheldon told me all about it and maybe you could let me have a look at the exemplars you own?"

"Sure. Be my guest."

Amy walked upstairs after Sheldon and went straight to the library.

"So, Penny, would you like something to drink?"

"Only if you have something strong."

* * *

><p>"Leonard, are you sure these are the only guest rooms in this house?"<p>

"Yeah, after my mother transformed my siblings' and my bedroom's into a library, these two are the only ones left besides her own room."

"But they only have a double bed!"

"Yeah, buddy, what's the big deal? It's past the time you and Amy share a bed."

"Oh boy." He swallowed hard.

The two roommates went downstairs and found Penny and Beverly having a drink in the living room.

"Where's Amy?"

"She's upstairs in the library." Penny answered.

Leonard sat beside her on the couch as Beverly stood up to pour them another drink.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hofstadter. Dinner will be served in 30 minutes."

"Thank you, Deena."

Leonard turned his head and stood up immediately after he heard her name. "Deena?" He walked over to her and gave her a warm hug.

"Leonard! Wow, I almost didn't recognize you! It's been such a long time since you left, you came back just once!"

"Yeah, I know, it's been a while. I can't believe you're still working for my mother."

He joined her in the kitchen and they chatted to catch up while she was getting dinner ready. Deena was the only person Leonard could really open up when he was a child.

Penny looked at Leonard leaving the room after the old woman. She never heard him mention about that 'Deena', she wondered who she was.

"So, are you still waitressing at that Hot Cheese place?"

"It was the Cheesecake Factory, and no, I quit a few months ago. Now I'm working with sales for a Pharmacy company."

"Well, we could say that it's an upgrade."

"Yeah, you can say that."

* * *

><p>"Wow, I can't believe she has <em>this<em>!" Amy cheerfully showed Sheldon a neuroscience book. "It was out of stock when I tried to buy it, apparently it will be reprinted in the future, but I could never have the chance to put my hands in one!"

Sheldon watched Amy having a blast in Beverly's library. She looked like Sheldon in a model train store. He started looking at a few titles himself, but Amy just wouldn't stop talking about her findings and he gave up and just sat down and watched her moving around for a while.

"Hey, Shamy, dinner will be served shortly!" Penny chuckled as she entered the library to announce the meal.

"Penny, really, how many times did I tell you not to call us by that juvenile term."

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, Leonard's brother and his wife arrived a few minutes ago and they will be joining us."

* * *

><p>(...to be continued)<p> 


	2. The dinner disturbance

**Author's notes:** This chapter is getting angstier. Sometimes it was even repulsive just to write those things down. You've been warned. ;-)

Thanks a lot for the lovely reviews, I can't believe what a fantastic feedback I had on this story!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - The dinner disturbance<strong>

Amy reluctantly placed the books back on their shelves and followed Sheldon and Penny downstairs. She wondered why Sheldon hasn't waited for her when suddenly she saw Penny slipping on a step and he grabbed her from the back, preventing her to fall.

"Good Lord, woman, how much have you drunk already?"

"Thank you, Superman!" She giggled, trying to be stable again on her feet. "What a strong grasp! Amy, you lucky girl!"

"Well... err... thanks, Bestie. Why don't you take my hand and I help you go down the stairs?"

"Ohhhhh Guess what!" Penny turned to them with a 'great discovery' look. "If he's Superman, you've got to be Lois Lane! She's kinda hot, ya know!" She blinked an eye to Amy, who blushed a little and looked back at Sheldon, who was shaking his head in derision.

The three of them arrived safely on the ground floor and Penny released Amy's hand and staggered until the dining room, where she found Beverly sat already by the big round table with Michael and his wife.

"Where's Leonard?"

"He's still in the kitchen with the one he liked to call his Mommy Deena."

Amy and Sheldon took a sit by the table.

"I think Beverly is also drunk." Sheldon whispered in her ear.

"Oh, you can bet that."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you've spent all those years recovering from cancer! Why haven't you called me, Deena?"<p>

She turned from the counter to look at him with sad eyes. "Well, I assumed that you were taking care of your career, and you were so far away, I wouldn't want you to cross the country because of me."

"Are you kidding? I would have come to help you. My mother just told me you took a license from work, but she didn't mention the reason, as usual." Leonard took her hand and brought her for a hug.

"Leonard, my daughter took care of me as well as she could, and I'm so glad to be recovered, I don't want to think about it anymore."

"Yeah, sure, life goes on, and you're back at work!" He grinned, trying to cheer the mood of the conversation up. "When I marry Penny I want you to be at the wedding, I will send you the invitations and the airplane tickets."

"Sure, dear, I would love to be present at your wedding." She patted his shoulder, as she turned back to the counter to pick up the kitchen hardware.

Leonard leaned on the island propped on his elbows, observing her work. She was so efficient, so precise, her movements were almost robotic. She concluded the whole dinner preparation and turned to him. "Now go back to the dining room, I'll be right there to start serving the food."

* * *

><p>"Oh, balls. Penny, are you still drinking?" Leonard arrived in the room and sat by her side, removing the glass from her hand.<p>

"Leonard." Beverly turned to her son. "Your best accomplishment in life was to find this great girl here, you should definitely marry her."

"Are the two of you drunk!? Good God!" That was when he noticed his younger brother and his wife sitting across from him. "Oh, Mike, I haven't seen you were here!"

"It doesn't surprise me, you've always been absentminded."

"Good to see you too, brother."

Ignoring his brother's ironic statement, he turned to Penny. "So, my mother told me you were a waitress. Does that pay enough for a living or are you planning on taking advantage of my brother's income?"

"Excuse meeeee?"

"Don't talk to Penny like that! You don't know anything about her life." Leonard started to stand up from the chair, when Penny held him by his arm.

"Michael, I don't think she needs now to take advantage from Leonard. I learned today that she's making good money in sales at a pharmacy company." Beverly stated, turning up another glass of alcohol.

"Oh, well, anyway, it's not like Leonard makes a fortune as a physicist, but good to hear he's not as dumb as I thought."

"Thank you, Mike, that's very kind of you... as possible. Won't you introduce us to your wife?"

"Well, Janet has already been introduced while you were out, apparently helping to prepare dinner. Mother, is Deena lacking efficiency?"

"Not that I have noticed."

"Excuse me, I'll start serving dinner now." Deena announced, cleaning her throat."Michael, what a pleasant surprise to see you in this house again." Deena stared at him and turned back to the cart where she brought the food containers. He nodded, as if he hasn't said anything wrong before.

"That's none of your business, but the truth is I was in the kitchen to be with the only nurturing figure in this house."

"Leonard, your constant necessity for affection and companion might reflect a lacking in your present relationship."

"Wha-wha-what? Nooo!"

Beverly pulled her glasses up a bit, turning to Penny. "I understand, I also didn't feel the need of affection in my previous relationship with their father."

"Oh no, no, no. I guarantee here that there's enough... romance being given to your son! Tell her, Leonard!"

He sank his face down on his hands, trying to think clearly for a while. He rubbed his face with both hands, lifting his head again. "I would REALLY appreciate if my personal life was not brought up to the table as a topic to be analyzed. Thank you."

Deena placed a plate with the meal in front of him, giving him a quick encouraging tap on his back. He returned a sad smile to her.

Sheldon and Amy just watched the whole interaction quietly. He gripped her hand under the table, squeezing it a bit every time he felt uncomfortable for Leonard. Amy responded the same way. After Deena served everyone, she returned to the kitchen, and what was only heard for a while were the noises of cutlery and glass. Amy decided to try something to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So, Beverly, you have a lovely collection in your library. I wish you would allow me to borrow a few titles, if it won't be a problem, of course."

"Of course, just let me know which ones you need so I can make a note in my library catalogue informing the date you will be returning them and fill in the forms. I don't need to mention that I expect them to be returned in the same condition you found them."

"Don't worry about that, I guarantee to you I will be the most careful with them."

"Oh yes, Beverly, Amy is the most careful person besides me that I know!" He smiled, touching her hand lightly, and she grinned at him in return.

"If you can ensure that I will leave out the lending form with the fine charging clause for non-returned material."

Sheldon widened his eyes at how strict she was with her library rules. "I... I can guarantee that, of course." Amy felt so embarrassed that she lowered her head and continued to eat.

When the time for dessert arrived both Penny and Beverly had already sobered up a little, and Michael was talking about frivolities of his work in the law academic career.

"The mayor congratulated me in person for the remarkable article on the improvements on the efficiency of the littering service and the new law restrictions in New York."

"Yes, the impact of his text was noticed in a UN congress about littering in big cities." Janet complemented.

"Congratulations, Michael, it's great to see our job receiving recognition." Amy observed.

"Well, I couldn't expect any less, my work has an international awareness."

"Amy's work is also being recognized internationally." Sheldon added, always proud of his girlfriend's achievements.

"Interesting. But at this level in her career shouldn't she have her own library, not depending on borrowing other people's books?"

"Excuse me? Are you saying that just because I don't own a huge library my work lacks relevance?"

"As far as I concern the size of one's private library cannot be used to precise how successful someone's career is. If so I would purchase all the books of an area and already be considered an expert, which would be surely inaccurate." Sheldon observed, getting noticeably annoyed by Michael's acid comments.

"I see, but don't you agree it's a natural consequence of success?"

"It might be, but not necessarily. Amy has a fantastic library to support her work in Caltech, she doesn't need to keep a huge private library on her own tiny apartment!"

"I completely agree with Sheldon, as long as I can be supported by a university structure I don't need to invest in a library on my own."

As conversation started to heat up, Leonard tried to cool things down a little. He didn't want to spend Christmas' Eve watching a fight.

"So mother, what made you build a Christmas Tree in your living room? I thought you considered them unnecessary knick-knack."

"It was Deena's idea, she pointed out that as I was having guests at Christmas, even though I don't believe in deities, it would be the right social convention to have one. Of course she hadn't used these words."

"I like them, make the environment cheerful and it's never bad to have good spirits in the house." Penny has always liked Christmas. "By the way, Leonard and I have a card for you!" She picked in her purse and took out a red envelope with golden ornaments.

Beverly removed the card from the envelope and read "Happy Jolly Christmas" in the cover, and when she opened an annoying 8-bit Christmas-y melody started playing. "Lovely." She read the handwritten message and closed the card as soon as possible, calling Deena.

"Please, put this... card together with the other frivolities over there. And keep it closed, please."

"Well, if you excuse us, Janet and I are leaving. Thank you for the pleasant dinner."

"Aren't you staying until midnight?" Penny asked.

"I don't understand, why would we stay here until so late?"

"Err... Because it's Christmas' Eve?"

"We're definitely not religious, we were here for a dinner, that's all." Janet added.

"Oh, alright."

The couple stood up and walked to the front door, after the farewell rituals.

"If you also excuse me, I will retire to my bedroom. I hope you find your accommodations appropriate."

"Well, concerning that, I must observe that I was surprized that the guest rooms only have double beds."

"I don't understand your surprise. All my siblings are married - or engaged, in Leonard's case - so it never occurred to me the need of having single beds."

"Sheldon, why didn't you tell me anything about that?" She looked at him, puzzled.

Sheldon avoided confronting Amy, instead he just continued. "The problem is not the bed itself. The thing is that Amy and I are not..."

"Are you having sexual issues? Does she happen to be 'cold in bed'? Or are you suffering from erectile dysfunction? That might occur even in people at young age."

"Whaaaat?" No!" Sheldon tried to explain, and both him and Amy blushed heavily.

Leonard tried to intervene, but only made things worse. "Mother, it's just that they are not used to that, sex is not really their thing."

"Excuse me, but my sex life is not a public topic to be discussed!" Amy yelled and ran out to the front door.

"Now that is the typical kind of behaviour of sexually frustrated females-."

"Stop it!" Sheldon interrupted her in the middle of her train of thought. "Amy and I have our own and special relationship in which we both deal with our limitations." He was breathing heavily, his ears red and his fists closed tight. "It was very rude of you to insult my woman in her face. No one insults my woman." He turned around and left behind Amy. When he arrived at the front door she was nowhere to be found. He tried to reach her on the phone, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Dear Lord, Amy, where have you gone?"


	3. The slippery ground disturbance

**Author's notes:** Thanks a lot for the reviews! They made my day =)

I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the middle of the story.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - The slippery ground disturbance<strong>

Sheldon turned to the hooks by the door to grab his coat when he noticed that Amy hasn't taken hers when she left, and it was freezing outside.

"She couldn't have gone too far!"

He took her coat with him and left. The street was empty, everybody was probably inside of the houses celebrating Christmas. Luckly with all the holiday lights in the houses it was not so dark, so he could search for her. The ground was covered in snow, and he saw footsteps going in both directions. _'They might also be Michael and Janet's.'_ he thought. He stayed in front of the Hofstadter's house for a while trying to figure out the best way to search for his girlfriend, when he saw her coming back from the end of the street. _'Thank God! She probably saw reason and decided to come back. That's my girl.'_

He walked towards Amy to meet her in the middle of the way, and when they were coming close enough he could notice her body language, he realized she was clearly shaking, her arms crossed on her chest and her teeth chattering. He ran towards her to get her warm sooner, when he suddenly slipped on the floor and fell hard, hitting his head on the edge of a low wooden fence.

"Sheldon!" Amy screamed, trying to walk faster, being careful not to fall as well. As soon as she reached him, she crouched by his side and placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you hurt? I need to take you to the hospital!"

"Amy, put on your coat, it's freezing. You need to get warm."

She obeyed him and picked up her coat from his hand and put it on. "Thanks, Sheldon, that was so thoughtful! I came back because I was freezing, sorry for running away like that."

He pulled her for a hug. "I'm so happy you're ok, I became desperate when I couldn't figure out in which direction you went. Don't you ever do that again, did you hear me, little lady?" He brought her closer and pressed his lips against hers, feeling calmer now that he knew she was safe. He felt her soft though cold lips, deepening the kiss to try to make her feel warmer. He even forgot about the pain in his head. All he wanted at that moment was to keep her safe in his arms.

Amy pulled out from the kiss, opening her eyes and they stared at each other for a while. Sheldon was smiling, even though she could see in his eyes that he was in pain. She lifted her head a little, when she realized that the snow beside his right ear was becoming red. Her eyes popped out and she pointed to it.

"Oh my god, Sheldon! You are bleeding!"

"Am I? He reached the side of his head with his fingers and brought his hand to his sight, when he saw that there was blood. He fainted.

* * *

><p>"Leonard! Penny!" Amy entered back in the house screaming for help.<p>

She found the couple in the living room sitting on the couch, both drinking from a bottle of Tequila.

"Oh no, are the two of you drunk? I need your help! Sheldon fainted outside, he hit his head, we need to take him to a hospital!"

Leonard quickly stood up from the couch, which made him feel dizzy, forcing him to sit again. "I'll be right there, I just need a moment." Penny stood up slowly, offering a hand to help him stand too, and the two of them staggered in Amy's direction.

"Is Deena here?" Amy was trying to think clearly to find someone who could really help her.

"No, she left after she served dinner."

"And where's Beverly?"

"Upstairs in her bedroom, but I don't think it's a good idea-"

Amy didn't wait for him to end his sentence and ran upstairs to knock on her bedroom. She put all the awful comments she made after dinner about her relationship with Sheldon behind and stood in front of her door.

"Beverly, please, I need your help, it's an emergency, could you come out here?"

After a few seconds she opened the door and saw a very pale Amy Farrah Fowler with red eyes.

"What's the emergency?"

"Sheldon fell on the snow and hit his head, he's bleeding, we need to take him to the hospital. Could you help me? He's unconscious and Penny and Leonard are too drunk to carry someone."

"Let me pick up my coat."

* * *

><p>Sheldon slowly opened his eyes, but he could only see a blurry image of a woman by his side.<p>

"Amy? What happened?" He started to stand up, but her hand held him down.

"Shhh, lay down, Sheldon, the doctor will soon be back to finalize his tests."

"Beverly? Is that you? Where's Amy?"

"She's outside filling up the forms."

"Oh, and where's Leonard?"

"Outside with Penny, both too inebriated yet to be able to stand still."

"And who carried me here?"

"Amy and I did."

"Oh. Well, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now stay in bed while I go outside to tell Amy you woke up."

After Beverly left the room, Sheldon tried to remember what had happened. He moved his head and felt the pain in his right side._ 'Dear Lord, this is really hurting.'_ He patted slowly on the bandaged wound, feeling the size of it. He heard a gentle knock on the door. He knew who it was.

"Come in, Amy."

"Oh, Sheldon, how are you feeling?" She sat by his side on the bed and planted a small peck on his lips.

"Much better now, thank you." She saw a small smile growing on the corner of his mouth, while he tried to sit up.

"You had a concussion, but it was not bad, even though the cut in your head was quite large, they had to stitch it. I'm so sorry, Sheldon, if it wasn't for me-"

"Don't say that, I didn't think before running in the snow, I should have known better. It was not your fault. Come here." He wrapped his arm around her back and hugged her close.

* * *

><p>"How is Sheldon?" Leonard asked as he saw his mother coming in their direction.<p>

"Not bad, it was just a small concussion, soon he will be fully recovered."

"Can we go see him?" Penny asked.

"Sure, as soon as you are able to stand on your own feet."

Penny looked at Leonard and rolled her eyes. "We're not that drunk."

"You don't owe me explanations concerning your inebriate state."

"Hey, don't speak to Penny like that!"

"Leonard. I just stated a true fact. I don't understand your fuss about it."

"You know what? Forget it. You seem unable to keep your logical personality aside for the slightest moment, even in a sensitive time like this. I don't know why I keep trying."

Beverly just stared at him, blinking fast. She pulled her glasses up a bit and turned her head to the other side._ 'There he goes again, the master of sentimentality trying to belittle my sense of logic. His siblings grew up understanding the benefits of having an analytical mind, but not Leonard. He works with Physics, a completely logical area, and still his feelings are as messed up as his box of toys used to be. Or his awfully chaotic bedroom. And he wondered why I wouldn't keep that place untouched! That's all Deena's fault. She was the one to hug him after I scolded him for behaving inappropriately. She kept on filling him with all those feelings and emotions. She is a lesser mind, I can't blame her for being like that, but she turned Leonard against me his whole life.'_

* * *

><p>"You're free to go, Dr. Cooper. You might feel dizzy when you try to stand up, but it's just because of the medication. Dr. Fowler, if he presents any sign of memory loss or if he experience strong pain after 2 days he should come back to the hospital."<p>

"Oh, is there any problem in traveling tomorrow? We're supposed to return to California tomorrow evening."

"No, not at all. But you should observe him tonight and tomorrow morning. If he is recovering well there's no reason for him not to travel."

"Thank you, Dr. Cane."

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." Amy shook hands with the doctor and he left.

She helped Sheldon stand up slowly, placing her arm around his waist. Propped on her shoulders, he walked out of the room with her and they found Beverly near the water cooler.

"Where's Penny and Leonard?"

"Snoring in the waiting room."

After everybody entered Beverly's car, she drove them back to her house. Beverly and Amy held Sheldon so he could go upstairs to the guest room, and Leonard and Penny held on each other following them.

"Oh, my head is exploding!" Penny exclaimed, with an eye closed, trying to climb the stairs.

"At least you don't have stitches in it." Sheldon replied.

After they arrived upstairs, Beverly helped Amy place Sheldon on the bed and left for her room, wishing them a good night. Penny and Leonard already fell on their bed, falling asleep almost immediately. She closed their door and went to her room.

Amy sat on the bed beside Sheldon. They looked at each other for a while, they had never shared a bed before. His state would help the situation to be a little easier, as he was sure Amy wouldn't try anything with him injured. But he didn't trust himself. Amy stood up and started searching for her nightgown in her bag. She looked at him, and he didn't seem well enough to be able to change for himself, and he wouldn't like to sleep in his dirty clothes.

"Sheldon, can I help you to put on your pajamas?"

"Well... I guess I have no other option but to accept your help." He looked down, blushing a little."

"Come on, Sheldon, let me help you remove these heavy clothes. Would you like to take a warm shower before going to bed? I can help you if you like."

He bit his lip, wondering how amazing would be for them to shower together. But he quickly cleared his mind, he wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

Amy saw that he was really uncomfortable with this situation. Not only it was the first time they were sharing a room, but she had never seen him naked before. She sat again by his side and took his hand on hers.

"Sheldon, you know I love you, don't you? It's all new for me too, but you can trust me, I want to help you."

He lifted his head and met her reassuring look. He smiled, giving her a small peck on her lips. "Thank you, Amy, I do trust you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the mistakes, guys, I didn't have much time to check the last part. I'll correct it later.


	4. The coitus disturbance

**Author's note:** With this chapter I changed the rating of the story to "M". I hope you don't mind ;-)

Thanks for the reviews! It's funny how I became more interested in Leonard's character after I started writing this story. I never paid much attention to him before that, I'm learning to like him.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - The coitus disturbance<strong>

Amy stood up and crouched by his feet. "Let's start with your shoes, shall we?"

He nodded and she started untying his left shoe, carefully removing it and then his right one. She placed them neatly on the floor by the bed. She removed his socks and then she sat back on the bed. "Now it's time to remove your sweater." She reached for the beam and slowly pulled it up. Grabbing his left arm, she helped him to remove it from the sleeve and then repeated the same action in the other. "We have to be careful with your wound." Amy stood up and placed her hands on the v-neck collar and lifted the sweater, taking extra care with the bandage next to his right ear. "Done!"

Sheldon grinned and held her by her waist, bringing her closer to him. She still had her arms on his shoulders, and he pulled her closer for a kiss. It was chaste but strong, and it took longer than usual for them to break apart. Amy took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. He was still holding her. She licked her lips and shook her head a little, like if she was getting out of a trance.

"Errr.. Can I remove your shirt?"

"I think I can unbutton it, but could you help me take it out?"

She smiled. "Of course."

He gently removed his hands from her waist and started to untuck his shirt from his pants, then began on the lower buttons. His usual quick fingers were not so efficient and he was struggling to complete the task. He looked up at her with frustrated eyes. "Amy, I think I'll need your help here as well."

"That's ok, soon the effects of the medication will be over. Don't worry." She reassured him. Amy reached for a button in the middle of his chest, touching him lightly. Sheldon observed her hands, how delicate and at the same time precise they were. In an instant all the buttons were undone and she sat on the bed beside him. She brought her hands to his shoulders and slid the fabric from his arms. He was only in his undershirt. She placed both hands on his waist, bringing the shirt up, revealing his bare skin. As she started lifting it up to his chest, he chuckled.

"It tickles!"

"Sorry..." She laughed too, breaking the tension, both of them smiling now as she finished removing his shirt. She stood up and offered a hand to help him.

"Now stand up, so I can remove your pants easier." She blushed a little after saying that, and he blushed as well.

"I'm sorry, Amy, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..."

"No... I... It's just..." She looked down.

"I know what you mean. You expected to do this under a different circumstance, didn't you?"

Amy lifted her head and stared at his blue eyes. "Honestly, yes."

"Well... It doesn't mean that just because I'm not in my best conditions that we can't try a few things..."

"Hmmm... What do you have in mind, Dr. Cooper?"

He let her hands go and grabbed her hips. "I was wondering... Maybe... If you don't mind... You... and I... We..." He brought her closer with each word. They were mere inches now, her face was so close to his bare chest that she could feel the heat of his body in her skin.

"Maybe we what...?"

He took a deep breath and said it all at once. "YouandIcouldshowertogetherifyoudon'tmind."

"I'd love that." He leaned his head to kiss her, and her arms wrapped around his naked torso.

"Amy." He broke the kiss, his forehead touching hers. "I wish I could help you undress, too."

"Hmm... Well, if I sit on the bed you can help me a little."

"Good idea." They both sat again and Amy started unbuttoning her cardigan.

Sheldon crossed a leg, facing her. He removed her hair from her shoulders and slid her green cardigan off. He placed it behind her on the bed, and watched again as she removed her vest off her head. He picked it up and started making a pile of her clothes. When she was about to finish unbuttoning her shirt, he asked, "Come closer." She moved towards him, her thigh touching his leg. He placed both hands on her cheeks and leaned to plant a soft kiss on her lips. His hands slowly slipped to her shoulders, under her open shirt. He touched her collar-bone, feeling her warm skin. He opened his mouth a bit, allowing his tongue to explore her, nibbling her lower lip. She parted her lips as well, feeling him slowly enter in her mouth. His hands had already removed her shirt, and were back on her collarbone, going down inch by inch, reaching her breasts.

Amy moaned with the feeling of his hands exploring her body, even though over her undershirt. Her hands, which were resting on his legs, moved back to her waist and in a swift motion she removed her last top piece. She broke the kiss for a while to remove it off her head, and as soon as it was off he placed his hands back on her breasts, touching them over her bra.

"Shall we remove your pants now?" She asked, while her hands were caressing his thighs. He nodded, and she stood up, gesturing him to follow her. She kicked off her shoes and took his hand, guiding him to the bathroom. They stood by the tub, and Amy placed her hands on his belt. "Is it ok?"

"Yes." He leaned to capture her lips once more with his, and she blindly unbuckled it, unbuttoning his pants and searching for the zipper to slid it down. With each move he felt her hands touching his nether region, he deepened the kiss, bringing her closer. His pants were finally on the floor, and Amy held them to help him free his legs. As she stood up again, she slid her hands on his legs up until she rested them on his waist. He was just on his briefs, and she still had her skirt and stockings to remove. He reached for the zipper on the back of her skirt, brushing her buttocks as he opened it. She felt it slide down her legs, and she quickly removed her stockings, standing just in her underwear.

"Can I see how you look like?" Sheldon was curious to know if she looked just like in his dreams.

She nodded, and stepped back to give him full view of herself. She placed her hands on her waist and turned, giving him a complete view of her body. She was even better.

"Now it's your turn."

"I guess that's fair enough." He slowly turned himself, and when he faced her again he came closer, grabbing her hips and kissing her passionately. Amy reached for the clasp behind her, releasing herself from her bra, instantly feeling Sheldon's hands moving up, cupping her breasts. She discarded it carelessly on the floor, reaching for the waistband of his briefs. "May I?" She asked, interrupting the kiss for a second. "Hmmhumm" He agreed, with his lips on hers, feeling her nipples under his fingers. As she removed his briefs, she felt his erection touch her stomach, the moist tip teasing her skin. She had never felt so turned on in her life. His hands moved down to meet her panties, tugging it down a little. She finished to remove the last piece of cloth from her, and Sheldon brought her so close as they had never been before. She loved how his throbbing erection felt against her. It was all so new to both of them, and so natural at the same time.

Sheldon finally broke the kiss, breathing heavily. He looked down at her eyes, she never looked more beautiful to him. "I love you, Amy."

"I love you, too." He leaned down to kiss her again, and she reached for his hands.

"I think we should get in there." He followed her, being careful not to lose balance as he stepped inside the bathtub. Amy turned the shower on, bringing them both under the warm spray, being careful not to wet his bandage. She grabbed the soap that he had already placed neatly when he unpacked their things after they arrived from the trip. Her shampoo laid beside his, and she smiled at the thought of having her things next to his if they moved in together.

"Turn around, let me wash your back."

* * *

><p>Penny woke up feeling extremely thirsty. She searched for her phone beside her to see the time. <em>'1 am. Merry Christmas, Penny.'<em> she thought. Her head was aching badly. She need a glass of water and a painkiller. She saw Leonard lying on his stomach. _'Thank God he had done that surgery, otherwise he would be snoring like a pig by now.'_. She released herself from his leg which was on top of hers, and searched for her robe on her bag. She opened the door as quietly as possible and left, still a little dizzy from all the alcohol she had drunk.

As she walked through the hall, she heard the shower on from the Shamy room. _'Wow, who's taking a shower so late? But wait, is it the shower or is it my head pleading for water? God, I really need to stop drinking that much.'_ She wanted to open their door a bit to peep, but her need for water was greater, so she went downstairs, supporting herself on the handrail. When she passed by the living room, she saw a light near the Christmas tree and someone was there.

"Santa?"

"Don't be foolish."

Penny came closer and sat next to her.

"Why are you up so late? Don't tell me you're waiting for presents." She chuckled, but stopped as soon as she saw that Beverly didn't laugh at her joke.

"Do you need anything? A painkiller?" She pointed to the container on the coffee table. "Help yourself."

"Thank you." Penny grabbed two pills and a glass of water, relieving her throat.

After a few minutes of silence, Penny decided to speak again.

"It was very nice of you to help Sheldon today."

"Well, he was in need, Amy couldn't carry him alone, it was only logical that I helped to take him to the hospital. Not to mention the state you and Leonard found yourselves."

"Yeah, you don't have to remind me of that, my headache is already doing it just fine." She replied, throwing her head back to rest on the couch.

After another long silence, it was Beverly who spoke now.

"Are you really intending to marry Leonard?"

"What? Of course I am!"

"There's no need to feel offended. I just wanted to know if you are serious about it."

"Be sure I am. And for your information, I'm not taking advantage of him_ financially_." She emphasized the last word gesturing along.

"Noted."

"And by the way, you didn't have to tell Mike that, don't you know how insecure your son is?"

"Apparently you know that pretty well. Even then you broke up with him in the past."

"What? Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"No, I'm just stating a fact. You hurt him before even knowing about his insecurities, you shouldn't judge me for doing the same."

Penny rolled her eyes. "All right, I'm not gonna judge you anymore."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Go ahead."

"How can you be a mother and at the same time be so cold with your own son?"

"I raised Leonard to be logical and analytical. It happened that it didn't work. It was an interesting case study in the end. Although I could never really explain why he insisted on being different. I blame Deena and her emotional data input."

"Apparently they were very close in the past. I wonder why he never mentioned her to me before."

"That would be because of Jessica."

"Who's Jessica?" Penny frowned her eyebrows and suddenly became more interested in the topic.

"Deena's daughter, who he dated for a few months before moving to California."

That was new information for Penny. She wondered why he had never mentioned that to her before. Why would he hide it from her?

"And why did they break up?"

"She cheated on Leonard and got pregnant."

"Really? How could she tell it was not Leonard's baby?"

"They had never had intercourse, he was still a virgin at the time."

"Oh. Wait, how did you know that?"

"Please, it was pretty much obvious."

Penny thought about answering, but she got lost in her thoughts. After a few minutes, she stood up and went back to the guest room.

"Thank you for the painkillers. Good night, Beverly."

"Good night, Penny."


	5. The dream disturbance

**Author's notes: **Well, this chapter became much longer than I expected, so I had to split it into two... Forget what I told about 3-4 chapters, I believe I'll end it up in chapter 8 or 9... I hope!

A lot of Shamy goodness in this chapter! Thank you guys for the reviews!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - The dream disturbance<strong>

_The warm water spray helped him relax, but the soft hands touching him all over his body were doing a better job. He felt her hands going up and down his chest. He closed his eyes because he just wanted to feel her, anxiously expecting which would be her next move. Amy slid her fingers to his sides, her soapy hands delicately dancing through his firm skin. His hands were resting on her shoulders, as she randomly washed him. He didn't even bother whether she noticed how aroused he was. Then he felt her hands reaching his erection, slowly pumping it up and down. His mind was shut and he gave himself to the sweet care of his girlfriend._

_"Amy."_

_"Yes, Sheldon?" She stopped her motions._

_"This feels so good, please don't stop."_

_"Ok." She started moving again, and he could sense her erratic breathing as his hands were moving as well. He stepped closer to her, and his fingers traveled through her back down to her buttocks. Resting one of his hands on her hip, the other found its way to her belly, caressing her skin. After a while he took a deep breath, letting his hand slip down to meet her dark curls, then he bravely explored her folds, feeling how wet she was. He heard her release a moan, while she kept working on his erection. He couldn't say what was better, Amy touching him or knowing she was as aroused as he was. _

_Suddenly he started breathing heavily, feeling his orgasm arriving. He didn't want it to end. _

_"Amy, please stop."_

_"Sorry, I-"_

_"Don't be. I would like to try something, will you allow me?"_

_"Sure, I'm yours, Sheldon, do whatever you want to me." She blinked an eye to him, a smile growing on the side of her mouth._

_He nodded and turned her with her back to him. He was not sure about what he was going to do or how, he just let his instincts act. The sight of her bottom close to him drove him wild. He grabbed both sides of her hips and pulled her to him. He kissed her neck and her shoulders, as he began to thrust along her wetness, seeking for entrance. He brought one of his hands to her belly, holding her against him, at the same time his other hand on her shoulder lowered her back, and he positioned himself looking for the best angle. When he finally felt the tip of his shaft had found her entrance, he began to push. Amy froze, she held her breath as she pressed her eyelids closed, so he stopped._

_"Amy, are you alright?"_

_She let out her breath, turning her face a little to him. "I am. I think I just need a moment."_

_He caressed her back, moving his other hand to cup her breast, massaging it and pinching her nipples with his fingers. Her head moved up, enjoying his touch. "Go on."_

_He continued at her command, pushing him inside of her further. He heard her gasp. "Is it ok?"_

_"Yes, just go slow."_

_He brought now both hands to her breasts as he removed almost all of himself out of her and in a swift move he entered her again and stopped, hearing her gasping. _

_"Oh God, Sheldon, GO SLOW!"_

_"Sorry!" He began to thrust inside of her very slowly, bringing her back closer to him now, letting one hand slide through her body, keeping the other one in its place. His mouth found her ear and he started a mixture of kisses and lickings and little bites, which she seemed to be enjoying a lot. He was pleased that even though he didn't know exactly what he was doing, he was able to make Amy enjoy it with him. He started thrusting faster now, feeling his and Amy's breathing heavily, as if they were one. And if he analyzed it better, he felt so connected to her that he could really feel like that. _

_"Dear Lord, Amy!"_

_He released his orgasm inside of her, still thrusting, feeling her arching her back, her head resting on his shoulder. He planted little kisses on her jaw, reaching for her mouth, kissing her with all the passion he felt at that moment. His tongues danced together, as his hands still pressed her body strongly against his. The time seemed to stop and the world was not spinning anymore. He wanted to freeze this moment and keep like that forever. _

"Sheldon?"

He opened his eyes, feeling confused. He was holding Amy tight against him, and he felt his erection pressing hard against her core. He couldn't process what was happening.

"Amy?"

She was breathing heavily, she didn't know what to do. She woke up feeling Sheldon pressing against her, and slowly began to thrust against her panties. She was not sure if she was dreaming or not, but it became very real when she felt him reaching orgasm, and she felt her panties getting soaked in his juices, making her reach her own. She never expected it to happen... Well, maybe in her fantasies. But she never thought it could really turn into reality.

Sheldon couldn't move. He didn't understand the situation. He was in the shower with Amy, how come did they arrive in bed? He couldn't remember putting on his pajamas.

"Amy, did I faint in the shower?"

"No, Sheldon, why? Is your head hurting?"

"Err... No... I... I'm confused. Care to explain what happened?"

"Well, I guess I should be asking you that!"

His mind was racing. _'Dear Lord, was it a dream? No, it couldn't be!'_

"Amy, the last thing I remember is having coitus with you in the shower. Then my mind went blank and I woke up in the bed. How could that possibly happen?"

Amy turned her head to him. "Wait a minute, did you say we had coitus in the shower?"

"You don't remember?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Did you fall and hit your head too?"

"Sheldon! If we had had coitus in the shower don't you think I would remember that?"

"Err... Hmm..."

"I think you had a dream..." She said as a big smile appeared in her mouth.

"A dream?" Sheldon was shocked. If it was a dream, it was the most realistic one he had ever had. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" She chuckled. "Sheldon, last night, after I helped you in the shower I got you dressed in your pajamas and we fell asleep." She lowered her head, blushing a little. "I also kissed you goodnight, but you were already sleeping."

Sheldon turned red. He suddenly realized what happened and he was still holding Amy and his pants were soaked, his penis still pressed against her panties.

"Amy, I'm sorry! I... I don't know what to say!"

She slowly disentangled herself from him, feeling sad for losing their contact. He removed himself from her and as he was leaving the bed, she held him still.

"Sheldon, you don't need to feel ashamed." She pulled him to a hug. "I could wake up with you like that everyday... I was surprised, but I loved to feel so close to you."

He pulled her closer to a kiss. He never wanted to forget his dream. And he couldn't wait to turn it into reality. He didn't even mind he was all sticky, and so was Amy. He just wanted to kiss her and keep her close for a while.

* * *

><p>Leonard woke up searching for his inhaler with his arm on the bedside table. He finally found it, and after a few pumps we was feeling better and could breath again. He looked to his side and saw Penny. She was not in her normal position, cuddling him. She was sleeping on her back. He slowly stood up, and with the movement she turned to her side, still asleep. He kissed her cheek and put on his glasses, searching for a change of clothes in his bag. He got dressed and left Penny sleeping a bit more.<p>

It was really strange for him to be in that house again. He passed through where his old bedroom used to be, and sighed. He closed his eyes and could picture how it was. He remembered his desk and the place he used to perform his experiments. He wondered if his mother kept his stuff or just threw it all away. _'Maybe she kept something in the basement',_ he thought.

He reached the stairs and as he walked down to the ground floor he heard a noise coming from his mother's office. The door was open, so he just looked inside, and found his mother running on the treadmill.

"I didn't know you worked out."

Beverly turned the equipment off, slowing her pace until it stopped completely.

"I'm not young anymore, Leonard, practicing exercises is essential to keep a health body and mind."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm surprised to see you getting up so early, you used to be a late raiser."

"I had to change it to follow Sheldon's routine... And also because of work. I learned to enjoy it with the time."

"It makes sense now that you mentioned Sheldon. He surely knows how to maintain good routine habits."

Leonard rolled his eyes. He thought it would be better to change the subject, and took the opportunity to ask about his stuff.

"Did you throw away all my stuff?"

"Of course not. They are labeled in boxes. You can find them in the basement, in the 'knick knack' shelves."

"Do you mind if I have a look at them?"

"Not at all. Be my guest."

_'Yeah, that's exactly how I feel here, as a guest.'_ He thought. He found the door to the basement, and turned on the lights. As he walked down the stairs, he realized how different it was. Instead of his dad's machines and stuff, there were series of shelves, all identified with tags. As he walked through the halls, he could read how his mother categorized it. One of them caught his attention.

"Unmentionable's objects left behind? What the hell is that?"

He pulled a box out of the shelf and when he opened it he found his father's stuff. He kept pulling other boxes, looking through his fathers belongings that he probably didn't even remember that existed. When he pulled a heavy box, he recognized it just by opening the first lid.

"My hugging device!"

He picked it up and placed it on a desk near the window, and plugged it.

"And it still works!" He got closer to the arms and pulled the weird equipment to him, feeling the artificial hands slowly stroke his back. "And it still feels good. Ahhhh..."

"Holy crap on a cracker, what the hell is that thing? And you owe me an explanation, mister! I mean, two now!"


	6. The former girlfriend disturbance

**Author's notes: **Hello, again! Here's the second part of the previous chapter. Just a short one though.

I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this one and soon I'll update the following chapters! I'll try to finish this story before Christmas.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - The former girlfriend disturbance<strong>

"Recording of morning journal, December 25th, 2014."

Beverly stopped the recorder. She took a sip of her tea and continued.

"Pleasant chilly morning, temperature around 28°F, no incidence of snow. No contact from Boris Sartosky so far, probably in control of his anxiety. Short message from Magdalena Montagny received, informing night terrors regarding Christmas carols. Message replied with recommendations of reading my attached article 'Unrealistic Christmas traditions, intelligence belittlement and further issues'. Michael and Janet arrived safely at home at the previous night, text message received at 8:53 pm."

She heard footsteps of someone walking down the stairs, so she stopped the recording. She walked to the door and closed it. _'Having guests at home is such an annoyance'._ She sat down and wrote a reminder to not have guests over in the following year.

"Brief conversation with Penny at night while recovering from a headache caused by excess of alcohol ingestion. Nothing beyond expected. I was reassured concerning the seriousness of her intentions on marrying Leonard." She stopped again, and wrote another reminder of asking after their wedding about the possibility of progeny in the following 3 years. _'That would be a peculiar DNA combination',_ she thought.

"Unexpected visit to the hospital from 9:03 to 11:34 pm. Motive: Small concussion in the right side of Dr. Sheldon Cooper's head, around 2 inches above the ear. Effects minimized by the quick reaction of Dr. Fowler. Little discomfort in my left shoulder caused by unusual load, as a result of supporting Sheldon to walk up the stairs. Expected time of full recovery: 17 hours for my shoulder; 13 days and 15 hours for Sheldon's concussion." She stopped to write a reminder for checking on him in a week's time.

"Annoying argument with Leonard in the hospital. His over emotional-"

A knock on the door interrupted Beverly's recording. She patiently stopped it, placing the device in her drawer.

"Come in."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hofstadter. Breakfast will be served in 30 minutes."

"Thank you, Deena."

Beverly wrote down another reminder to start recording the morning journal earlier after eventful evenings.

* * *

><p>The knock on the door woke him up. He looked down and saw that Amy was still asleep, cuddling him. He didn't remember when they fell asleep, but their morning activities surely exhausted them both. He heard another knock on the door. He tried to move without waking her up, but it didn't work.<p>

"Sheldon?"

"I'll just answer the door. Cover yourself with the blanket." He glanced at her naked form quickly before searching for his robe. She just nodded, smiling a little at her sassy boyfriend.

After he covered himself properly, he opened the door a little.

"Good morning, Dr. Cooper. Sorry to wake you up. I just wanted to inform you that breakfast will be served in 30 minutes."

"No problem, thank you."

Sheldon closed the door and walked back to the bed, removing his robe before going back under the covers. Amy cuddled with him again as soon as he lay down again, feeling his lips kissing her forehead.

"We'll have to go downstairs soon." He said softly. "It's not polite to over sleep when you're a guest."

"That's the most unfortunate... I wish I could spend the whole day with you in bed."

He pulled her to a kiss.

"We still need to take a shower."

"Hmmm... Is that an invitation?"

"Amy! I thought we agreed that we will just do that when we return!"

"I know... And I can't wait for that!"

"Me neither." He kissed her again. "But if you promise we will just shower I think you can join me... We have less than half an hour anyway, it can save us some time."

"I'd like that very much." She smiled, spreading little kisses over his neck.

* * *

><p>"Wow! I'm so sorry it ended like that, sweetie." Penny hugged Leonard, her head resting on his shoulder.<p>

"I don't like to talk about that, sorry I never mentioned it before."

"I understand... What she did to you was mean... No, it was worse than that, it was cruel!" She let go of the embrace to look at him, and helped him clean his tears.

"I tried to keep in touch with Deena, though, but she was so head over heels with her grandson, that I decided to stay away, it just hurt too much."

"And did you talk to her after that day?"

"Just once, when I came back to visit my mother after my first year in California." He grabbed her hand and started playing with her thumb.

"And how did you react?"

"At first I tried to avoid her, but I ended up talking to her later and she apologized for what she did to me."

"Did you accept her apologies?"

"Yes... Yes..."

"And...?"

"And what?"

"What are you not telling me, Leonard?" She released her hand from his, and grabbed his arm.

"Nothing! Nothing happened!"

"Leonard!" She looked at him in disbelief. "You slept with her, didn't you?"

He gave her a guilty look, and nodded slowly.

"Really? After all she did to you?"

"I... I... I was stupid and in love, what did you expect me to do?"

"Oh my God, Leonard!" She shook her head. "What else happened?"

"Nothing else happened. We talked a few times over the phone, but after a while we stopped."

"Why?"

"Because I met you."

Her expression softened.

"Oh, Leonard!" She pulled him close to her in a hug, kissing him.

A few minutes later they were lost in a heated making out session, when they heard a knock on the door. They quickly broke apart, Leonard putting back his glasses and Penny straightening her disheveled hair. He climbed up the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Deena, good morning!"

"Good morning, Leonard, Penny." She tried to hide a smile. "I just wanted to inform that breakfast will be served shortly."

* * *

><p>Deena was finishing the preparations for breakfast when she heard a knock on the backdoor.<p>

"Jessy, Tommy? What a surprise!"

She hugged her grandson and closed the door.

"Granny, can I have a cookie?"

"Sure, dear, I baked a big serving of them this morning!"

She smiled as she saw him sit in the high stool and eat.

"Would you like to eat too, darling?"

"No, mom, thanks, I'm not hungry."

"What brings you here so early?"

"I came to see Leonard."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the cliffhanger!

**Edited: If this chapter seems a bit confusing, it was intentional. I left a few things to be explained later in the following chapters! Sorry if it made you feel confused, I just wanted to make you curious ;)**


	7. The breakfast disturbance

**Author's notes:** I really would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry I made you confused, though it was great to receive your feedback, so I can do better next time. I hope I can make it up to you with this and the following chapters.

You will see all the missing parts in this and the next chapters.

I also would like to thank you for following this story until here. Brace yourselves, things will get angsty.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The breakfast disturbance<strong>

The soft fabric slid through his back. Amy's hands were lighter than plume, and Sheldon enjoyed immensely how she traveled with the towel through his body, helping him get dry after their shower. His eidetic memory didn't help much. With every touch, he remembered their morning activities - which he thought that would be just the beginning of something more intimate, but quickly got out of hand... And, surprisingly, he was the one who initiated it.

Dropping his head back, Amy carefully dried his hair, being careful with his wound.

"Sheldon, I think the bandage needs to be replaced... Do you trust me to do it for you?"

_'If I trust her? Is she really asking me that after all we did since last night?'_ he thought, not really bothered by the question. He loved the way she always asked for permission, respecting his limitations, which he was slowly losing, one at a time, with her help. He reached for her hand and pulled her to him, sitting her on his lap.

"Amy, I do trust you." He kissed her softly, reassuring her. He opened his eyes, and saw that she still had hers closed, with a genuine smile on her face. He couldn't help but find her lips once again, this time more passionately. He let his hands caress her waist, bringing her closer to him.

That kiss sent him back to early that morning. He never thought he would embarrass himself like that, waking up 'attached' to his girlfriend, after quite a vivid dream. Amy could probably explain his reaction better. If he knew her well, she would love to place electrodes in his head to see how his brain reacted to that dream and why his body responded physically to that. How he loved her scientific approach even to the most banal things! Not that he was calling what they did banal, it's just that he loved how brilliant she was in every aspect.

He slowly lay her on the bed, dropping little kisses from her jaw to her neck, his hands moving up a bit, finding the soft skin of her chest. He heard her moaning, so quiet, but enough to make him lose himself.

Amy still couldn't believe how things moved fast with them since last night. They grew so intimate so easily, it was so natural, she didn't know why she had been so worried about it. The fear of getting close to him, of touching him, of frightening him so much that he would run away again. He allowed her to get closer to him than she ever imagined. Waking up with him grinding against her was everything but what she expected to happen. And how amazing it was to feel him like that! And she would never bet it could get any better. But it did.

She felt Sheldon's lips getting down, down, finding her nipples, and she couldn't believe how fast he learned the things she likes. That feeling brought her memories from their previous activities.

_He was so embarrassed for waking up that way, she wanted to reassure him that it was fine, that she liked it. She pulled him to a hug._

_"I could wake up with you like that everyday... I was surprised, but I loved to feel so close to you."_

_After that he held her tight, kissing her with a passion she had never seen before._

_"Amy, these clothes are sticky." But he didn't do anything about it. He just continued kissing her, his fingers combing her hair, her body on his._

_"Do you want to take a shower?" She asked between kisses._

_"Maybe later." He turned her on the bed, now he was on top of her, still kissing her and exploring her body with his hands. "I think we should just get rid of these sticky clothes." He grabbed the hem of her nightgown and started lifting it, feeling the soft skin with the tip of his fingers as it was revealed._

_Her hands opened his pajama top, and she helped him remove it. He tugged her nightgown over her head. Then he lowered his hands again, caressing the lacy fabric of her panties, playing with the band. "This is sticky too. Off, now." He ordered, and she obeyed him without a second thought, helping him pull it through her legs._

_"And so are these." She pointed to his pajama pants and briefs. He nodded, and quickly got rid of them. Lifting his head again, his blue eyes met hers. He gulped, feeling that they reached a point with no return._

_"Amy, can I show you what we did in my dream?"_

_"In the shower?" She was breathing heavily, her eyes fixed on his._

_"Well... I can show it to you here... We can try the shower some other time." Suddenly he remembered something he didn't think about in his dream. "Amy, we don't have protection. Are you still on the pill?"_

_"Yes, Sheldon, I'm taking it regularly, you know that."_

_"Is it ok for you to continue?"_

_She nodded, grinning, her heart beating so fast that she thought it would explode._

_"Well, first you were washing me, and your hand was here." He took her hand and placed it down on his nether region, sliding her hand with his over it. "Ohhh it feels so much better in real life..."_

_After her hand found a rhythm, she felt him tracing a line up from her thigh. "And then I started exploring you too." Amy moaned as his fingers met her wetness, finding her nub._

_They kept on pleasuring each other, feeling it for the first time. Amy's body froze, her mind went blank, as she felt her orgasm reach her. She placed a hand over his, removing it from her. "Please stop, I can't handle it anymore."_

_"Oh, I think you can... Please, allow me to demonstrate." Using his memory from the dream he had, he slowly turned her around, grabbing her hips and bringing her closer to him._

_She tensed a bit, fearing the pain and their first contact. She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand. "Please, Sheldon, be gentle."_

_He placed his head on her shoulder, whispering in her ear. "I will. Don't be afraid, if I'm correct you will enjoy it very much after the initial pain fades."_

_She nodded and tried to relax a little. _'How could he be so calm about it?'_ She felt his hands caressing her bottom, as he got closer to her. He slowly placed his shaft on her core, grinding against her wetness until he found her entrance, and finally he began to push. He knew better not to hurt her, and advanced gently, giving her time to adjust to him. He brought one hand to her breast, pulling her closer to him, as the other stayed on her hip._

_"Are you ok?" He whispered to her again in her ear. She felt goosebumps with the closeness of his mouth and his breath to her neck._

_"Hmmhmm" She murmured, overwhelmed by all the sensations together. He started thrusting slowly inside of her. She didn't feel much pain, it was just at the beginning, but he was so slow and kind that helped her a lot._

_"Oh, Amy, this is unbelievably so much better than my dream!" He brought a hand to her face and turned it to him, their lips met in a hungry and passionate kiss as he continued his motion. After a while she felt it was coming to an end, her walls were clenching against him, and she felt him releasing inside of her._

_He held her close for a long time, until their breathing returned to normal. She didn't want to let him go just yet, it felt so great to be connected to him. She didn't remember when they fell asleep, but she just knew that she never wanted that day to end._

"Amy?"

"Yes? Oh, sorry, Sheldon, I was..."

Sheldon was staring at her, she was lost in her thoughts, really far away. He raised his eyebrow to her.

"You were...?"

"I was in the zone."

"Oh, alright. Are you worried about something? Did you forget to take the pill?"

"No, Sheldon, I told you, I took the pill. I was just remembering... things..." She smiled at him.

"Are you still going to change my bandage?"

"Oh, yes, sorry!" She stood up quickly, searching for the material in the bedside table. She was opening the small bottle of alcohol to disinfect the wound when it slipped from her hand and fell on the floor, spreading all over the carpet.

"Oh, crap."

"Hey! Watch the language, little lady!"

"Sorry!" She giggled. Her boyfriend could be so silly sometimes. "I guess I will have to go downstairs and see if I can find some more."

She put on her clothes quickly and left the room.

* * *

><p>"This is not a good idea, Jessy."<p>

"Mom, after you told me last night he was here I just couldn't stop thinking, and..."

"And what, Jessy, what do you expect?"

"I don't know. It just feels like he needs to know he has a son!"

"Jessy, Leonard is getting married soon with Penny, they are happy together, we don't need to spoil it for him, it's been so hard for him to have affection all his life!"

"I think he will like to know he is a father!"

"Err... Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, Deena, but I need some disinfectant... Do you know where I can find it?"

"Oh, sure, Mrs. Cooper, I will get some for you." Deena was pale, afraid that she might have overheard their conversation.

"Well, you can call me Amy. Sheldon and I are not married." Amy blushed a little. She was confused about what she accidentally heard of her conversation and the other woman.

"Here it is, Amy. By the way, this is Jessica, my daughter, and that over there is her son, Tommy.

"Pleased to meet you. Now if you excuse me I need to help Sheldon with his wound."

Amy quickly turned away and ran back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Sheldon saw Amy opening the door again, and greeted her with a kiss. When his girlfriend didn't respond as expected, he noticed that there was something wrong.<p>

"Are you ok?"

"I... I guess... I'm confused."

"What happened downstairs? Did Beverly tell you something inappropriate? That woman is surely surprising me with her behaviour..."

"No, it was something that I heard in the kitchen, and I'm not sure if I heard it correctly."

"What is it?"

"I... I think Leonard is a father!"

"Whaaat? Are you sure?"

"I heard Deena talking to her daughter and she mentioned something about Leonard being the father of her son, Tommy!"

"Deena's son?"

"No! Her daughter's, Jessica!"

"Oh, that would make more sense. But Leonard never mentioned anything about having a child before."

"I think he doesn't know about it."

"What's the name of the child, again?"

"She told me his name is Tommy."

"Hmmm... I remember Beverly mentioning something about his boy some time ago... I guess..."

"Does Beverly know?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but she said something about a really smart boy, she said he was quite similar to me, he already skipped a few grades and she is paying for his education."

"Should we tell Leonard?"

"Well, let's finish with my wound here and we go downstairs and see what happens... We are already late by the way... And talking about being late, did you take your pill today?"

"Sheldon! It's not time yet! I won't forget it, I never forget it, you don't have to remind it to me all the time!"

"Oh, ok, sorry, Miss 'I don't have to be reminded' Farrah Fowler!" He made a childish face and she gave him a little slap on his butt, cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Penny, Leonard and Beverly were sitting at the dining room waiting for breakfast to be served. Penny was playing with Leonard's hood, and Beverly was quiet, reading the newspaper. She looked at her watch and noticed that Deena was late with breakfast.<p>

"Why is she taking so long to serve breakfast? She knows that I have breakfast everyday at 9 am, and it's already 9:15. Is it so hard to remember?" She stood up and headed to the kitchen.

When she arrived there, she saw little Tommy sitting on a stool eating cookies. Apparently, everything was ready, but she didn't see Deena.

She approached the little boy and greeted him.

"Good morning, Tomas."

"Good morning, Mrs. Hofstadter."

"Would you mind informing where your grandmother is?"

"She's in the next room talking to my mother. They think I can't listen, but I know what they are talking about."

She looked at the boy curiously, trying to understand what he meant with that.

"So, your mother is here, and where is your brother?"

"He's spending Christmas with his dad."

"And are you doing well at school?"

"Yes, school is fine. Next year I'm going to high school, but I'm scared of the big boys..."

"Good. If you get threatened at school you can always inform your teacher or the counselors and request that the boys are punished for their behaviour. You should also inform your parents about it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hofstadter. I hope I can find friends in my new classroom."

"Sure."

"Mrs. Hofstadter, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you my grandmother?"

She stared at the boy, stunned. She didn't know what to say. Why did he think that?

"Why... why... why do you think I'm your grandmother?"

"Because I heard Mom talking to Granny that your son Leonard is my father."

At that time, Deena entered in the kitchen with Jessy and found Beverly talking to Tommy.

"Deena, is that true what your grandson has just told me?"

"What did you tell her, Tommy?"

"That Leonard is my father. Is it true, Granny?"

"No! I mean, where did you take this idea from?"

"I'm not stupid, Granny! I heard you and Mom talking!"

Jessica didn't know what to do. That was not the way she wanted Leonard to find it out. "Oh my God, it was a bad idea to come here. Come on, Tommy, let's go, it's time to leave. Say goodbye to your grandma."

"Do you mean grandmas?"

"Tommy!" Jessica grabbed his arm and pulled him through the back door with her, leaving the house without saying any other word.

* * *

><p>Amy helped Sheldon to walk down the stairs, and as they arrived at the dining room she grabbed Penny's arm and asked quietly to talk to her in private.<p>

"What happened, Amy, is everything ok between you and Sheldon?"

"Oh yeah, better than great! But that-"

"Ooooh! Something happened! Tell me all of it!"

"Bestie, not now, I need to-"

"No, no, no! You're telling me everything now, missy!"

"Ok, we finally had sex this morning."

"Shut up!" Penny grabbed her arms and started shaking her. "How did it happen? How was it?"

"PENNY!" Amy hissed. "Listen to me, I have something else to tell you, later I give you details!"

"Ok, ok, it's just that it's huge!"

"Yes, but listen. I heard something this morning in the kitchen and I thought I should warn you." Amy said in a serious tone.

Penny looked at her worried. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I think Leonard had a son with Deena's daughter."

"What?" Penny was shocked. How did Amy know about that, Leonard has just told her about this story!

"I heard Deena speaking to her daughter. The boy was even in the kitchen, and when I arrived she looked like someone being caught doing something wrong."

"Well, Leonard told me this morning about Jessica, but I think you misunderstood. She used to be his girlfriend, but she cheated on him with another guy and got pregnant. But Leonard was still a virgin, so he can't be his child."

"It might be, maybe I heard something wrong..."

"All right, but thanks for telling me... Now let's go back to the dining room, I don't want to hear Beverly's speech about 'Punctuality: best practices for an efficient routine.'" Penny quoted, gesturing with her fingers.

* * *

><p>Deena started serving breakfast. Everybody was already sat at the table, and she was clearly nervous about the conversation minutes ago. She spilled coffee out of Leonard's cup.<p>

"Sorry, Leonard, I'll change your cup."

"That's ok, Deena, it won't be necessary, I can clean it with a napkin."

Beverly looks at the scene, shaking her head in disapproval. She looked at the other side and saw Amy having a look at Sheldon's wound.

"How is your concussion recovering, Sheldon?"

"Good, Beverly. Thanks for asking. Amy is taking good care of me." He looked at his girlfriend and they both smiled at each other.

Deena started serving Beverly, when she dropped a spoon on the table over a plate, making a loud noise. Beverly stares at her, and Deena looks back at her nervously. Leonard watches the scene and notices a tension in the air.

"Is everything ok between you too? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Beverly and Deena answered at the same time.

"So why are you so nervous, Deena?"

"Nothing, Leonard, don't worry."

"All right."

Everybody started eating, and after a moment of silence Leonard tried to break the ice.

"So, mother, I saw that you labeled the whole basement. It looks pretty different from when I lived here."

"Of course it is different, Leonard. It is organized, instead of that awful chaos that your father used to have there."

"Well, I found his stuff there under the "unmentionable's" tags. Great way to refer to him, by the way."

"I don't understand your need of being sarcastic about my unwilling of remembering his name."

"If you don't want to remember about him why did you keep his stuff?"

"Leonard, just because he preferred to live his life with a waitress over me I wouldn't consider to throw away his personal objects like an emotional betrayed wife."

"If you say so..."

"I haven't discarded your personal objects, why would I do that to his things? By the way, have you found anything still useful there? If so, I can have it despatched to California so I can have extra storage room."

"Oh, sure, why would you keep my stuff, right? I'm just your son, nothing important."

"Leonard, don't you give me your over sentimental speech about how I should act as an overly attached mother, keeping your objects here as a way of not missing you."

"Beverly, I don't understand what's wrong about keeping a son's personal objects at home. My mom does that and I like it." Sheldon blurted out, he couldn't help but feel hurt by her words to his best friend.

"Yeah, my mother keeps my stuff too in Nebraska."

Deena couldn't hold it to herself any longer. "Apparently that's what nice mothers do to their children, they like to feel attached to them even years after they left."

"Deena, keep your ideas to yourself, please, we don't need to lead this conversation into a low sphere."

"Do that, Beverly, avoid it as long as you can, but what are you going to do later when you're alone and in need of your children's help?"

"Oh, Deena, don't bother to try to make her see it, it's worthless. And mother, by the way, I found something really useful in the basement: my hugging machine. I can lend it to you in the future when you're feeling lonely and miserable."

Beverly gulps. She didn't expect Leonard to tell her something that cruel. Was he finally turning into her?

"Well, Leonard, you would be surprised to see that your beloved 'Mommy Deena' hid something so important from you all these years. Wouldn't he, Deena?"

Deena opened her mouth in shock. She didn't know what to say. She ran back to the kitchen, leaving everyone with a confused look, except for Beverly, who kept her regular emotionless face. Leonard stood up and walked after her. Penny looked around, still in shock, but suddenly stood up as well and went after him.


	8. The progeny disturbance

**Author's notes:** I'm still recovering myself from this chapter...

Just two more to go now, guys, the last chapter and the epilogue. If I have the strenght I will finish them later and post it for you.

Thanks a lot for the reviews!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The progeny disturbance<strong>

Penny walked through the hall and reached the kitchen, finding Leonard looking for Deena.

"Leonard, wait!"

"Penny, not now, I need to talk to Deena. I never saw her running away like that."

"I think I know what she may be hiding from you."

"What?" He stopped walking and turned to her. "What are you talking about?"

Penny got closer to him and spoke quietly.

"Amy told me before breakfast that she overheard a conversation between Deena and Jessica."

"What? Jessy was here? When?"

"Early this morning. Amy told me she heard something about her son." Penny paused and looked down. She was struggling to say what she needed to reveal to him. She knew Leonard would be shocked. She took a deep breath and grabbed his shoulders, staring at his eyes. "Leonard, she told me that the boy is your son."

She saw a tear forming on the corner of Leonard's eye, his breathing starting to get faster. He kept staring at her, he didn't say anything. Penny knew his mind must be racing now searching for answers. If there was something she knew about Leonard is that he needed a moment to realize things by himself.

"Sweetie, you need to know the whole truth. If this is really what your mother was talking about, you should go find Deena and ask her. But whatever the truth is, I'm with you, ok?"

The tear on Leonard's face dropped from his eye, his eyebrows lifted and his forehead frowned in a way that she knew he was suffering.

"Leonard, come on, let's search for Deena." She took his hand, and they walked out of the back door, finding the old woman sitting on a bench outside. She saw when the couple came closer to her, and turned to face them.

"Lenny..."

"Is that true, Deena? That I have a son?"

"Yes. That's true."

"How.. how... how is that even possible? When all those things happened and your daughter got pregnant she cheated on me, we had never even done anything together!"

"You're right, Lenny. When she got pregnant the child was not yours. But when she got pregnant of her second child it was."

It all made sense to Penny now. She saw Leonard almost fall on the bench, sitting next to Deena. He looked at the old woman again, his eyes and face red with anger.

"Is there a second child? How come you never told me that? How could you hide this from me? I thought you liked me!"

Leonard could not hold his tears anymore. Penny sat by his side, holding him, while he wept, shaking his head in anger and disbelief.

Deena tried to speak again, placing a hand on his arm.

"I... I didn't want to wreck your life... I... I just wanted what was best for you..."

He lifted his head, staring at her, removing her hand from his arm. "Wreck my life? My life has always been a wreck! And what made you think that you could decided what was best for me? It's my life, Deena! I'm a grown man! I can make my own decisions!"

"I was wrong, Lenny, but please, forgive me. There's still time to fix this."

"Fix this? How old is the boy? Seven? Eight? How can I get all those years of his childhood back? I would have loved him, Deena. I would have been there for him. I would have been there for Jessy. I... I can't believe this is happening. This is a nightmare!"

Penny took him by his arm, lifting him and pulling him up.

"Leonard, come here, you need to cool down." She put her arm around his waist, bringing him back with her inside, leaving Deena alone.

Penny helped him sit on a stool, and filled up a glass of water, handing it to him. "Please, drink this, you need to think straight now."

He accepted the glass, turning it all in at once. He raised his head again, looking at Penny, who was propped on her elbows by his side on the island. "Feeling better?"

"A little. Thank you, Penny. What am I gonna do? I... I... I don't even know where to start!"

"Sweetie, maybe you should go talk to Jessica and sort things out..."

He nodded, cleaning the tears from his eyes with his hands. "You're right, Penny. I'll do that now. Wait here."

Leonard stood up and walked again to the back door. He took a deep breath and opened it, finding Deena still sitting in the same place.

"Where does she live?"

Deena looked at him again. "Lenny..." She brought the apron to her face and cleaned her tears, and started talking again. "She still lives at the same house. She lives there with her two boys."

He didn't bother to say anything else to her. He just turned back to the house and entered again.

"Penny, will you go there with me?"

"Of course, sweetie, remember I told you I'm with you, no matter what?"

He hugged her, kissing her softly. "Thank you, Penny, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I just need to clarify something before we leave. Come on."

He grabbed her hand and walked back to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Beverly, Amy and Sheldon were still sitting at the table, finishing breakfast. Amy was really worried about what would happen out there. If she was correct, Leonard would be really upset. She wondered how Penny was going to react. She looked at Beverly, who was calmly drinking her cup of coffee, reading the newspaper.<em> 'That woman is a mystery!'<em> She thought.

Beverly suddenly closed the newspaper, finishing her coffee. "Excuse me, I'm going back to my office. If you need anything you can ask Deena. I'll meet you again at lunch time."

"Sure, Beverly, see you later." Sheldon answered, apparently oblivious to the whole situation.

After Beverly left, Amy nudged Sheldon on the arm.

"Sheldon!" She hissed. "How could you be so calm? Leonard is probably having a terrible time in there!"

"I know, Amy, but what could I possibly do?"

"Well, right now there's not much you can do, but you'll have to support him!"

"Amy, of course I will support him, he's my best friend!"

Amy was relieved that Sheldon was aware of the gravity of the situation. After a while, she spoke again.

"They are taking too long to come back, do you think they left the house?"

"I don't think so. It's cold outside and his coat and the car keys are at the entrance hall, so he will need to come back here before leaving."

"Right. I feel so bad for him, finding out he's a father this way... I mean, if that is what really happened."

Sheldon heard footsteps coming closer with his vulcan hearing. "Oh, we're about to know that, they are coming back."

A few seconds later Leonard and Penny appeared in the room.

"Where's my mother?"

"Leonard, are you all right?" Amy asked, concerned about how afflicted he looked like.

"No, Amy, I'm not alright. I just found out I am a father. Thanks by the way for informing Penny."

Sheldon just observed Leonard, not knowing exactly what to do. Then he remembered something.

"Leonard, can I make you a hot beverage?"

"Sheldon, I don't think a hot beverage will be enough for fixing how I feel right now."

"Right..." He looked down, and then he stood up, walking towards Leonard, who stared at him, puzzled. When Sheldon arrived close to him, he was about to ask what he was doing when he felt his arms embracing him in a comforting hug. Penny watched the scene with her mouth open, then she looked at Amy, who had the same reaction. They looked at each other and smiled.

Leonard hugged him tight, and started sobbing again. Strange enough, Sheldon didn't broke the hug nor complained about him being weepy. He just held Leonard, waiting for him to calm down. Amy stood up and walked towards her bestie, hugging her too.

After a few minutes, Sheldon felt his best friend relax a little under his arms.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Much better. Thanks, buddy." Leonard slowly released Sheldon from their embrace.

"Oh, and answering your question, Beverly is in her office." Sheldon tapped him on the shoulder. Leonard thanked him again, and grabbed Penny's hand.

"Well, I was going to talk to her, but I don't have the nerve to face a conversation with her right now. I think I should sort things out first. We're going to Jessica's house and talk to her. I promise I'll be back in time for our flight."

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, thanks, Sheldon. This is something I need to do on my own, and I already have Penny with me."

"Ok, see you later then."

Leonard waved them goodbye, leaving with Penny. Amy walked closer to Sheldon, who lifted his arm to hold her close. She immediately accepted his offer, placing her arms around his waist.

"I'm really proud of you, Sheldon."

He smiled at her, and the couple walked slowly to the living room, holding each other. They sat on the couch and stayed there in each other's company for a while. It was Amy who broke the silence.

"Well, as they will be spending the day out, we have the whole day to spare..."

Sheldon raised an eyebrow to Amy. "What are you suggesting, Dr. Fowler?"

"That we go back to the guest room and cuddle in bed." She blinked an eye to him.

"Hmmm... Only cuddle?"

"And maybe a couple of things more."

"You're a vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler." She giggled, grabbing his hand and they both walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>Beverly heard a knock on the door. She stopped the recorder, placing it back in her drawer.<p>

"Come in."

Deena opened the door and saw Beverly sitting at her desk, closing her notebook and carefully placing a pen over it.

"So, are you just going to stay there staring at me?"

"Beverly, I... I'm sorry."

She adjusted her glasses on the top of her nose, folding her arms on the desk, leaning her body in her direction.

"For what exactly are you sorry, Deena? For serving breakfast late? For being slob and almost breaking a piece of my dish set? Or for hiding the truth all these years? For never telling me I had a grandson? For never telling Leonard he was a father? For hurting my over emotional son's feelings? Tell me, Deena."

"For all of that in fact." A tear fell from her eyes.

"You are forgiven. Is that all?"

Deena approached her desk and sat right across from her. She extended her hands, waiting for Beverly to unfold her arms and hold them. But as expected, she didn't even move.

"What is that, Deena?"

"Isn't it obvious, as you usually say?"

"Indeed, but why do you expect me to hold your hands?"

"Because I know you need it. Like when your husband left you. Like when Leonard moved to California. Like when your brother-in-law Floyd died. You're not a rock, Beverly. At least not completely."

Beverly swallowed hard, removing her glasses and placing them beside her notebook. She unfolded her arms slowly, reaching for Deena's hands. She held them strongly, and like a volcano erupting, tears started dropping from her eyes, and she exploded, sobbing so hard like she hadn't done in a very long time. Deena just watched her crying for a while. She tried to let go one of her hands to reach for a tissue, but Beverly squeezed it even more, not letting it go.

After what looked like hours, she felt her hands being released, and Beverly searched for her tissue box, blowing her nose and wiping her tears.

"Beverly, you're not going to be alone. I will be here with you. I promise."

"And if I stop recognizing you?"

"I will remind you of who I am."

"And if I don't recognize any of my children?"

"They will remind you as well. Beverly, you need to tell them."

"Tell them what? That I'm starting to be like my mother? That I will forget it all? Years of studying the brain, how people's minds work, and I will end up being betrayed by this treacherous organ?"

"You don't know that yet, Beverly. You're forgetting things, but you're keeping good track of everything. You're exercising, you're trying to keep a healthy life."

"But there's a chance that my forgetfulness will develop into something worse, Deena."

"Aren't you the one who always tell me that statistics do not necessarily reflect the truth?"

"Exactly." Beverly paused, took a deep breath and put her glasses back on. "Thanks, Deena. Don't forget that lunch has to be served at midday."

Deena looked at Beverly. She felt relieved that she turned to her normal self again. Over emotional Beverly was a rare instance. She stood up and turned away.

"Deena?"

"Yes?"

"I always suspected that Tomas was my grandson. He looked exactly like Leonard when he was a toddler."

"And why did you never do anything about it?"

"I did. I pay for his education."


	9. The mind disturbance

**Author's notes: **Hello guys, here is the penultimate chapter.

There are lots of flashbacks in this chapter, they are indicated in italic (except for the short ones that are the character's regular thoughts).

I'm sorry if I wrote Leonard poorly in this story, I did some research but I never felt it was enough...

I also wanted to finish this chapter and the Epilogue today, but it was impossible. But I believe that I can have it ready for tomorrow.

Thanks a lot again for the all reviews and for reading this story.

And Merry Christmas for you all!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The mind disturbance<strong>

_'I can't believe she didn't tell me about the boy. This is worse than what she had done to me before.'_ Leonard thought, while driving through the streets of New Jersey. He looked quickly to his side and saw Penny, lost in her own thoughts, glancing at the window. He stopped at the traffic light, and looked to his left, seeing the school Jessy used to attend as a teenager._ 'Where it all began.'_ he thought.

Flashes of his childhood and teenage years started to appear in his mind.

_"Lenny, this is my daughter, Jessica."_

_"Hello, Lenny!" She came closer to him and gave him a hug._

_Leonard was so shy, the beautiful girls never spoke to him at school. Not only they were older than him, but also he used to be mocked for being so short. But he loved the feel of that girl hugging him, so he hugged her back. "He-He-Hello, Jessica."_

_"Call me Jessy."_

Leonard smiled at the memory of the day they first. met. He was so young, 9 at that time, and Deena had started working at his house a few months ago. It was in the summer vacations, and Jessy spent many days in his house playing with him. His brother and sister didn't seem to care about the girl, but it was more than fine for him. For the first time in years he would have a friend.

He started the car again, turning left. The highway he was on was large, and it was almost empty because of the holidays. The snow made the landscape look like a monochrome scene, all the trees covered with ice. Penny was still quiet, so he gave her a quick squeeze on her thigh, startling her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Leonard. I should be the one asking you that."

"I guess I'm ok... It's just those memories that keep coming back to my mind..."

He gave her a quick look, and she could see he was apprehensive.

"Don't worry, sweetie, now that you already know the truth you'll just have to find out a better way of working things out with her and your son."

"Yeah, I think so."

He returned his attention to the highway, when he saw ahead the park on the left where they went on their first date.

_"Lenny, have you ever kissed a girl before?"_

_"Well... I... There was this time once... I..." He was fifteen, of course he was ashamed of never having kissed a girl._

_"Lenny, it's ok if you have never kissed anyone."_

_"Have you?"_

_"Hmm... Yes..."_

_"How many times?"_

_"Twice."_

_"Oh."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. It's just that I didn't know that."_

_"Oh."_

_They stared at the ground. They were sitting under a big tree, with their backs propped on the tree trunk. He was searching for the right words to tell her, to say he liked her and he wanted her to be his girlfriend, when he felt her hand on his._

_"Lenny, will you kiss me?"_

_"I... I... I... I'd like to."_

_"So, what are you waiting for?"_

_He gulped, looking at her. She had lovely blue eyes, and a strand of her blond long hair was falling on her face. He lifted his hand to remove it, placing it on the back of her ear. He couldn't believe he was able to do that, his hands were shaking like crazy._

_She brought a hand to his shoulder and came closer to him, they were now just a few inches apart. That was when he gathered all the courage he had in him and moved to kiss her. It lasted just a few seconds, but it was enough to be in his memory forever._

"Leonard, do you still think of her, I mean, do you miss her?"

He woke up from his daydream and looked at her.

"Well, I won't say I miss her... In fact I try not to think about her."

"You don't love her anymore, do you?"

"What? No, Penny, I love you. Only you."

"All right."

She looked away, and Leonard started to be concerned about Penny. She had been really supportive with this whole story, but deep down, he feared she was insecure about the whole situation. He grabbed her hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"Penny, whatever happens, it will not change the way I feel about you."

She looked at him again and smiled. "Thank you, sweetie."

They were almost arriving in Trenton. Leonard turned right on a narrow street, recognizing the place he had last been to several years ago. The place hadn't changed much, the streets still look calm and empty. When he finally turned on her street, he started to get nervous, his heart beating faster, his hands shaking a little. It was like he was reenacting a scene from the past.

"Is it here?" Penny asked. She had been quiet during most of the way.

"Yes. That blue house on the left." Leonard pointed to a 2-store blue wooden house. There was a car parked in front of it, probably hers. Leonard opened the door, searching for his inner strength to get out of the car. It took a few seconds and he saw Penny in front of him, offering him a hand. He accepted it, standing up and giving her a quick peck.

"Thanks."

She just smiled at him in return. They walked arm-in-arm towards the house, the chilly wind reaching their faces.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was new." Amy said panting, her eyes closed and her arms above her head.<p>

"What do you mean? Everything we're doing here is new, little lady! Or is there something you haven't told me?" Sheldon replied, also panting, lying on his back, trying to recover from their amorous activities.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Amy giggled. "It's just that I didn't expect you to be so... attentive... to me..."

"Well, it surprises me that you, as a biologist, is not aware of the fact that a woman can have multiple orgasms." He smirked, turning to his side, facing her, starting to draw patterns around her navel.

"Of course I'm aware of that... It's just that I never expected to feel it myself..."

"I don't see why you're surprised, I excel in everything. Everything! It wouldn't be different with coitus." He replied with an arrogant tone, tickling her on the waist.

"Hahahahaha oh stop that!"

"Stop what? What am I doing?"

She couldn't stop laughing, trying with all her strength to grab his hands and keep them still, but Sheldon was faster and stronger.

"Hahahahahaha ALL RIGHT! I GIVE UP!"

"Who said I would accept surrender? I'm going to excel in tickling you too!"

"Nooooooooo! Please, please, I can't breath anymore!"

Sheldon finally stopped, leaving a breathless Amy Farrah Fowler lying defeated by his side. He laughed at her state, completely disheveled and flushed.

"You'll have to stop looking so adorable, little lady! I can't afford to love you even more." He smiled at her, giving her a little peck."

"I guess you should stop being such an amazing lover, you'll make me addicted."

"Hmmm... I have no problem with repetition..." He started kissing her passionately all over again, moving his body quickly on top of her. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Amy, did you take your pill this morning?"

"Sheldon! I told you I _never_ forget it! I took it during breakfast!"

"Hmmm... There's no harm in checking it..."

"Are you done? Shall we continue?"

"Of course!" He started kissing her all over again.

* * *

><p>Leonard and Penny stood in the doorway of Jessica's house. He found the bell and rang it. They waited for a while until they heard the noise of keys clanging and a very surprised Jessy greeted them.<p>

"Oh my God, Lenny!" She stared at him with eyes wide.

"May we come in?"

"Err... Sure! Make yourselves at home." She stepped back, offering them space to get inside.

Penny couldn't stop staring at her. She expected some sort of nerdy girl, with big glasses and pimple marks, everything but a blond goddess! She suddenly felt awful for thinking less of Leonard, that she would be the only good looking girl he every dated. Of course that there was Priya, but she was... Exotic. Well, she had to admit that Leonard was a cute guy, even with his short stature... Suddenly she felt that their relationship was more vulnerable than she ever thought. She felt so insecure... What if this woman wanted him back? And now they had a son... He said nothing would change, but she was not so sure about it now...

They sat on the living room, on a large leather sofa, and Jessy sat on the rocking chair beside it.

"You have a lovely house." Penny started speaking, trying to keep her pessimistic thoughts away.

"Thank you. You're Penny, right?"

"Oh, sorry that I didn't introduce each other. Penny is my fiancée." Leonard said, clasping his hand on hers, exposing her engagement ring. Somehow this small act was enough to reassure her.

"Right, pleased to meet you, Penny."

"Likewise." _'Wow, where did I learn to sound so formal? I sounded like Sheldon!'_ she thought, astonished with her own behaviour.

"Jessy, I think you know why I'm here."

"I guess..."

"Jessy, why haven't you told me about the boy? Or about being pregnant at first?"

She looked at him and at Penny, biting her lip. She knew it early that morning that if she would tell him about his son she would have also to deal with this conversation. It was inevitable.

"Leonard, it's been a long time, I was scared and I let myself be guided by whatever my mother thought at that time... I'm not blaming her, she just wanted what was best for you..."

"Yeah, she told me that, what I disagree. How could she think that and forget that this boy would never have a father?"

"I... I have to admit that I wanted to call you many times. I tried a few in fact, but I hanged up before you answered."

"You should have contacted me. I would be there for him, you know that."

"I know Leonard. But at the same time I also felt so guilty for everything I did to you in the past... How I mocked you... I... I was so stupid..." Jessy started crying, hiding her face with her hands in shame.

Leonard let go of Penny's hand and came closer to her, placing both hands on her arms.

"Jessy, look at me. It was a long time ago, and I have already forgiven you for that."

She cleaned the tears from her face, looking up at him, holding his hands.

"I know... But you didn't deserve that. I felt that I didn't have the right to ask you anything after all I've done."

"Jessy, listen, let's put it all behind, ok? I was immature, you were immature, and now we are very different people. Can I... meet him?"

"Of course, Lenny. I'm going to call him."

Suddenly the boy appeared from behind the wall.

"There's no need Mom, I'm here." The little boy was also crying.

"Ohh Tommy, come here, let's clean this face first." She took him to the bathroom to wash his face and calm down a little.

While they were away, Leonard looked at Penny, who had a blank expression on her face.

"Penny?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie."

"I'm sorry, Penny, I could never guess that this would happen... I really appreciate that you're being so supportive..."

"That's ok."

Leonard was concerned. Monosyllabic Penny was never good.

"We're back." Jessy announced as they approached the couple.

"Tommy, I want you to meet Leonard."

He stood up, moving closer to the boy, kneeling in front of him. He couldn't believe how much his son looked like him. It was like seeing a young version of himself.

"Hello, Tommy. Can I give you a hug?"

He didn't have to wait long. The little boy quickly wrapped his arms around his neck, starting to cry all over again. Leonard embraced him, placing his hands on his head, bringing him closer, and started crying too. Penny watched the scene with her hand on her mouth, struggling not to burst into tears. That boy looked so adorable, he looked like a mini Leonard.

Jessy sat back on the rocking chair, a tear falling from her eye, while she smiled at the scene. She felt a mixture of happiness and sorrow, scolding herself for preventing her son to meet his own father all his life.

After a while Leonard broke the hug, staring at the little boy's eyes. "Look, Tommy, you don't know me yet, but I'll do everything I can to change this, alright? I want to know all about you, and I'll try to be as present as I can. I live in California, but I'll try to visit you as many times as I can, and I also want you to visit me there, alright?"

Tommy nodded. "Can I call you daddy?"

"Of course you can!" Leonard beamed, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Is it true that you are a famous physicist?"

"Well, I wouldn't say famous..."

"Of course he is, and he is much more!" Penny couldn't hold herself and she bursted into tears.

"Oh, Penny, come here." He took her hand, raising her from the sofa. "Tommy, this is Penny, the love of my life and my fiancée."

After hearing Leonard's words Penny felt her heart warm and all her insecurities flew away. She crouched in front of the boy, smiling at him.

"Hi Tommy! Can I have a hug too?"

The boy didn't wait again and almost fell over her, making her lose balance and the two of them collapsed on the floor, giggling. Leonard and Jessy laughed too.

* * *

><p>"Ohhhh Amy, I'm exhausted! You wore me out, woman!"<p>

"Same here, Dr. Cooper."

Amy laid on the top of him, trying to catch her breath again. Sheldon held her against him, caressing her back.

"I think I need another shower now... The situation down here is more than sticky..."

"So do I... But you can go first."

"Really?" He sounded disappointed. "I thought you would like to shower with me... Taking care of my wound, ya know?"

"No funny business?"

"No, I promise... Not even if I wanted..."

"Ok then..."

They both jumped off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Sheldon turned the shower on, hopping in it, while Amy placed clean towels on the sink. She joined him, and he started washing her back.

"Sheldon, be careful not to make your bandage wet again..."

"Yes, ma'am..." He gave her a peck on the lips. "You take such a good care of me... You would be a great mother, Amy Farrah Fowler."

She turned to him immediately.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me, I'm not repeating myself." He said, blushing a little for realizing he made an inappropriate confession.

"Oh... It's just that I never imagined you had this kind of thoughts..."

"Well... I think about many things..."

"You really believe I would be a good mother?"

"Not good, great!"

She smiled at him. "I also think you would be a great father."

"Oh... I don't know... I'm afraid of repeating my father's mistakes..."

"You wouldn't, Sheldon. You know better than that. I wouldn't be like my mother either."

"I would happily be the father of your child. Even though I'm pretty sure I would suck at it..."

"Hmmm... That would be impossible." Amy said with a smirk on her face.

"What? You don't want me to be the father?" He said almost in a whisper.

"No, Sheldon. It would be impossible for you to suck at it... You told me that yourself today that you excel at everything."

"Well... I guess that if you're with me, I could do it..."

She grabbed him by his waist and kissed him passionately. Suddenly, Sheldon broke the kiss.

"But I think it's too early for us to think about that... And speaking of that, are you sure you took the-?"

"I TOOK THE PILL!" She yelled at him.

* * *

><p>"And this is the rocket I made for the science fair last year!"<p>

"Wow, it seems great!"

Tommy showed Leonard his little inventions. Leonard was astonished at how smart the little boy was. He looked around his son's bedroom. It reminded him a lot of his old room, with science magazines, super heroes posters all over the walls and even his own little experiments on the desk.

"Tommy, in which grade are you at school?"

"I'm going to high school next year."

"Re-really? High school? Are you 8 years old?"

"Yes, and next year I'll be 9 when I start it."

"Wow! That's even younger than me when I went to high school!" He smiled at the boy with pride.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Penny and Jessy were in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"So, when are you and Leonard getting married?"

"We're not sure yet, probably in the end of next year..."

"And how long have you been together?"

"Well... let's say that with the comings and goings it's been around 7 years.

Jessy gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, that's a long time."

"Yeah... And what about you? I heard that you have another son... What about his father?"

"Oh, well, my older son, Julian, is at his father's house... We share custody, it's been like that ever since he was a toddler..."

"But were you married to him?"

"No, not at all... What happened between us was just a summer thing... I really regret it... Not for Julian... It's just that..."

"You regret cheating on Leonard?"

"Did he tell you about it?"

"Yeah, I just found it out today... It's been a very eventful day..."

"I see..."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Err... Alright."

"With all Leonard told me, you two were very close, and he was in love with you... Why did you do that to him? I mean, why cheating on him?"

"Besides the fact that I was very stupid... Well... Lenny is really smart... And there was a lot of mockery when I was in high school... And a lot of pressure too... Julian's father, Carl, kept on hitting on me, inviting me out, saying sweet things in my ear... I was finishing high school, and Leonard had already started his master's degree... He was so intelligent... And I was... so stupid next to him... I also got involved with a group of girls who made my mind against him... They used to tell me I was weird because I preferred a nerd over a cool guy like Carl..."

"Well... I understand, you were very young, but did you have to humiliate him?"

"Oh.. I regret that so badly! I was blind, everyone turned me against him, and they convinced me that I needed to show him that I could do better, and then..." Jessy started crying all over again.

"Then you made out with the guy in front of him and everybody else at a party, followed by a bunch of guys knocking him down and writing NERD on his forehead?"

When Penny literally screamed at Jessy, Leonard arrived in the kitchen.

"What's going on here?"

The two women looked down, Jessy cleaning the tears from her face.

"Penny?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I had to ask her why she cheated on you."

"I said that we're over it, it doesn't matter!"

"Oh, Lenny, I will never be sorry enough or apologize enough for being so stupid and for all I did to you... I was a horrible person!"

Leonard closed his eyes. He could still feel the humiliation, the pain of being beaten down and the bruise in his forehead for trying to scratch it out in the shower at home. He swallowed hard, opening his eyes again.

"Let's please leave that behind. It stays in the past. What really matters is that I received a marvelous gift today. I have a brilliant son, who is an amazing and sweet boy, that I already love very much."

Jessy just nodded, and Penny felt bad for bringing the topic up like that.

"I'm sorry, Jessy, I shouldn't have asked anything."

"It's alright."

After things were calmer again, Leonard asked Jessy.

"How are you able to afford his education being a single mom? I want to help paying for his studies, I..."

"Well, in fact I don't pay for his education, neither for Julian's. Your mother pays it all ever since they started school..."

Leonard frowned his forehead, intrigued.

"What? My mother? You mean, Beverly Hofstadter?"

"Yes, she was very kind when she offered to pay for it, and I had to accept, Leonard, it was pretty hard to keep this house with my job as a secretary..."


	10. Epilogue

**Chapter 10: Epilogue**

Deena was cleaning up the kitchen and the dishes after lunch. She couldn't stop thinking about the hurt in Leonard's eyes, how his words hit her like fireballs, the emptiness she felt after he left without saying a word. She didn't know where she found strength to talk to Beverly about it... But she knew she had to, after the way she looked like when she found it out earlier that morning... She knew that face, that blank expression with eyebrows slightly lifted. After more than twenty years working there she was one of the very few people that could deal with her. And also one of the very few ones who ever saw her open up. She was so lost in her thoughts that she was oblivious to the four people standing in the kitchen. It was the little boy who startled her.

"Granny!" He ran and grabbed her waist in a tight hug.

When she turned around she saw her daughter, Leonard and Penny by the kitchen door. She returned the hug, bringing her grandson closer.

"Well, I'm glad to see you met your father."

"Yes, Granny! He even let me call him daddy!"

Leonard smiled at his son. He still couldn't believe that all of this had happened in such a short period of time. Deena exchanged glances with him, and just by the way he looked at her she knew he had forgiven her.

"Are you guys hungry? I saved your lunch in case you still wanted to eat when you returned..."

"Thanks, Deena, and yes, we're starving!" Leonard squeezed Penny's hand, feeling a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Me too, Granny! I think Mom is starving too!" He walked towards her and pulled his mom by her hand to sit with him at the kitchen island.

"Take a sit then while I'll reheat the food."

Tommy was euphoric. For the very first time he was sitting between his mother and his father. He couldn't believe yet he met his daddy. It was amazing how in such a short time he felt that strong connection with Leonard. His blue eyes sparkled when he looked at him, he could recognize so many traces of him in his father. No one could deny how similar they looked like.

"Daddy, do you really need to go today?" He asked, placing his tiny hand on his father's arm.

Leonard felt his heart broke just by thinking about leaving the boy. But he knew that living in California and the boy in New Jersey it wouldn't be an easy task, and he would have to get used to the distance.

"I do, Tommy, Daddy has to work tomorrow. But I promise we will Skype every time we can. We have a lot to catch up." He smiled at his son, leaning his head to kiss his forehead.

Deena heard they talking, her heart melting with the father and son interacting. Jessy and Penny just watched them, with a silly smile on their faces. It was the beep of the microwave oven that startled them, and Deena started serving the chicken soup.

Penny finished her soup quite quickly, excusing herself from the group. She was walking back to her and Leonard's guest room, when she heard Amy's voice coming from the library. She entered the room, finding Sheldon and Amy discussing a book.

"It was a research to measure the levels of cognition by asking the volunteers to speak the word antidisestablishmentarianism correctly three times in less than five seconds."

"That's so easy. Antidisestablishmentarianism, antidisestablishmentarianism, antistablish-... drats!"

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Hey Bestie! I didn't know you guys were back! How was it there?"

"Err... Fine, I guess... The boy is so cute! He's like a miniature of Leonard!"

"He must be really tiny then!" Sheldon observed.

"Sheldon!" Amy nudged him in the arm, chuckling. She noticed that Penny didn't laugh, though.

"Bestie, are you alright?"

"I think so... Don't you want to meet him? He's downstairs having lunch with Leonard and Jessy in the kitchen."

* * *

><p>The three friends arrived in the kitchen. Leonard was sitting on the floor with Tommy, teaching him how to play 'rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock', while Jessy helped her mother to do the dishes.<p>

"Sweet Jesus, he is really a miniature of Leonard!" Sheldon exclaimed, staring at the boy in disbelief.

Leonard turned around and smiled at his best friend. He stood up and offered a hand to help Tommy.

"Tommy, I want you to meet my best friend, Sheldon, and his girlfriend Amy."

Amy came closer to the boy, giving him a kiss on the cheek, feeling the boy return her a tight hug.

"Oh, Leonard, he's so sweet!"

The boy approached Sheldon, not knowing exactly how to greet such a tall guy.

"Hello, Tommy!" Sheldon bent down, propping his hands on the legs.

"Hello... Are you Dr. Cooper?"

"Correct. I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"Are you a doctor like Daddy?"

Sheldon thought of answering that he had two doctorates, that his IQ was higher, that he was a theoretical physicist, while Leonard was simply an experimental one, but instead he just nodded.

"Yes, just like him." He looked up at Leonard, winking. "I saw that you were learning rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock."

"Yes, but I didn't catch yet what beats what..."

"That's simple. Scissors cuts paper, paper covers rock, rock crushes lizard, lizard poisons Spock, Spock smashes scissors, scissors decapitates lizard, lizard eats paper, paper disproves Spock, Spock vaporizes rock, and finally, rock crushes scissors."

"Ok... Do you wanna play with me?"

"Alright."

The big physicist and the little boy said together 'Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock!'. Sheldon quickly displayed Spock, while the smart boy chose paper.

"Drats! I can't believe you won!"

"It was easy! Daddy told me you always choose Spock!"

Leonard chuckled, feeling really proud of his smart boy.

"I have to say, Leonard, he's really intelligent. He may be even smarter than his dad."

"I'm pretty sure he will be in the future." Tommy approached him and hugged his daddy.

Leonard, Sheldon and Tommy played together while Amy and Penny went to the living room to talk.

"Why are you worried, Bestie?"

"I don't know, things changed so fast, I feel a bit lost..."

"Aren't you happy for Leonard? He seems to love the boy."

"I am... It's just... I wanted that for our future, you know, kids."

"But you can still have that."

"I don't know... what if Leonard thinks it will be too much? I mean, he already has a child, why have more?"

"Penny, Sheldon told me that the first day Leonard met you he fell for you... And he quoted his first thought about your future: 'Our babies will be smart and beautiful.' Of course he wants to have children with you." She left out the part that Sheldon complemented with 'And imaginary'.

"Yeah, I know that, Leonard told me some time ago. But thanks for reminding me that, Ames." Penny squeezed her hand.

"Can I share a secret?" Amy asked her, smiling.

Penny quickly switched to a better mood. "Sure!"

"Sheldon told me today that he would happily be the father of my child!"

"Oh my God! Sheldon told you that?"

* * *

><p>Beverly was sitting comfortably on an armchair reading a book, when she heard a knock on the door. She patiently marked the page she was reading with a book marker, and placed it next to her cup of tea on the side table.<p>

"Come in."

"Hello, mother."

"How can I help you?"

Leonard took a deep breath. He knew it was going to be a tough conversation.

"You can start by telling me why you never told me I had a son. Then you can tell me why you paid for his and his brother's education for years, without mentioning a single thing to me. Or maybe tell me why you never told me about Deena's health condition, or even worse, why you dared to think that any of those things were not relevant for me to know?"

He stared at her with his arms folded on his chest, with an anger look in his eyes as she had never seen before.

Beverly took a sip of her tea, and moved her glasses up to the top of her nose. She glared at Leonard, starting to speak.

"Leonard. Answering your first question, I suspected Tomas was your son. But I never told you that because that would be Jessica's task, not mine. She was the one to decide whether she wanted you to know about that. I paid for his education because even though she never told me he was your son, it was pretty obvious to me that he was, just by looking at the little boy's face anyone could tell that. And it would be such a waste to keep a brilliant boy like him in common schools. I paid for his brother's education as well because I believe that siblings should be treated equally, even though his brother is at most a regular student. Concerning Deena's health condition, I respected her will when she asked me not to tell you anything. I wouldn't say I didn't consider those things relevant for your life. Quite the opposite. I just respected each one's right to reveal things or not. I certainly was struck by rage during breakfast this morning when in a moment of weakness I let myself reveal that Deena hid something from you. I apologize for any inconvenience my behaviour may have caused."

Leonard took a while to process all the information his mother just blurted out in a period of less than two minutes.

Beverly took another sip of her tea. "Do you have any other question?"

After a few moments, Leonard blinked faster, shaking his head a little.

"In fact I do... I know I will regret to ask that, but how does it feel to find out you're a grandmother?"

Beverly took out her glasses, biting the tip of the frame. She thought for a few moments, before she replied.

"I wouldn't say it's better or worse than having a child. For a grandmother it's definitely a good thing that it's not her that is suffering the pain of childbirth, and the result is pretty much the same. There's also the sense of déjà vu, especially when the similarities between the grandchildren and their father or mother are as quite as in Tomas' case. Personally, I would say that the sum of these factors resulted in a great deal of satisfaction. Does that answer your question?"

Leonard smiled. Coming from his mother, it was a pretty nice reply.

"Yes, mother. I'm pretty happy too after all."

"Good."

"Right... We are leaving in a few minutes to the airport. May I ask you one last thing?"

"Sure."

"May I give you a hug?"

She blinked fast, taking a deep breath. After a moment, she finally stood up and looked at him again.

"I wouldn't oppose to that."

He walked towards her, slowly placing his arms around her, feeling her touch as light as a feather. What he didn't see was that her eyes were closed, and a small tear dropped from the corner of her eye as she hugged him. Neither did Beverly saw that Penny was standing by the door witnessing her moment of weakness. They held each other for a while, before breaking the hug. She quickly cleaned the tear before facing him again.

"Thank you, mother. That meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome."

"Now if you want to say goodbye, Penny, Sheldon and Amy are waiting for you in the living room."

"Thanks, I will be there in a moment."

* * *

><p>At the airport lounge, Sheldon and Leonard were arguing while the two girls watched them, amused.<p>

"And when he visits us, he is not allowed to touch nor open any boxes of my action figures. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sheldon, what's next, are you going to ask him to sign a son-of-roommate agreement?"

"Well, that wouldn't be bad..."

"Sheldon! You're not making my son sign any stupid agreement! I already agreed to give you a 48-hour written notice when he comes to visit, and that's enough! He will behave, and I take responsibility of anything he might do. I'm his father for God's sake!"

"Agreed. You don't have to make such a fuss about it. I just don't want to have my routine disrupted neither my things messed up."

"That won't happen, ok?"

"Alright. And when he is around it doesn't mean that you're freed of your obligations as a roommate."

"I know, Sheldon, I can take care of my son **and** of my roommate."

"Alright. I won't oppose if he likes trains and wants to play with me, though. Or if he wants to play videogames with us. Or if he wants to go to the comic book store with us."

"I'm pretty sure he will love to spend time with his uncle Sheldon."

* * *

><p><strong><em>8 months later<em>**

"Leonard, do you remember that Amy is coming for our weekend sleepover here?"

"Yes, Sheldon. You've been reminding me that the whole week."

"So, what time are you leaving?"

"In thirty minutes, Sheldon, I'll just Skype my mother before."

"Alright. Send her my best wishes. I'm going downstairs to get started with my laundry."

Leonard turned his computer on, and soon her mother's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, mother."

"Leonard."

"How are you doing?"

"Good. Still keeping my memory."

"Good. The reason of my call is that Penny and I would like to invite you for our wedding next month. We finally set the date, and we're having a small ceremony."

"Sheldon already told me that last week, but thanks anyway."

Leonard rolled his eyes. Not that he was not used to that happening.

"Right. I will send you the invitation by mail, together with the ones for Deena, Jessy and Tommy."

"Ok. We'll be there."

There was a moment of awkward silence between them, when Beverly started speaking again.

"Leonard. I wouldn't oppose to the idea of you and Penny coming again this year for Christmas."

"Is that just because of the social convention for inviting Sheldon?"

"No, I haven't invited him. But I believe that you can extend the invitation for him and his fiancée."

"Thanks mother. I will tell them. See you later then."

He ended up the session, turning his computer off.

"Well, that was not as bad as I expected." He whistled while going back to his room to pick up his stuff, before meeting Penny at the 4B.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> So guys, this is the end of this journey. Thank you very much for reading it until here, for your patience, and for all the support I received after every chapter. It was really amazing to write this story, I got so involved with the characters, and I learned to love Leonard.

Your reviews will be very welcomed!

Thanks again!


End file.
